Pain in an Imprint
by vampire games
Summary: Have you ever had you lifetime bully go missing for 2 weeks then all of a sudden come back and they are the size of a giant? Even weirder is that they nicer to you then they were when they left. Yup, that's my life, well including my brother in the pack that used to bully me! No Even weirder, I fell in love with my ex-bully. Oh, F.M.L!
1. Chapters 1-3 My life

**So this profile just happens to have two authors. Me (Lib) and my bestest friend ever (Rhi) so hopefully you like our stories. This just happens to be my first fan-fic so please tell me what you think.**

Have you ever wanted to be someone elses for even just a day? Have you ever tried to change everything about yourself just so people would like you better? Have you ever wished you could be invisible just so people won't torment you daily? Well when your name is Isabella Swan it's a given. So my name is Isabella but my family calls me Bella. Everyone else call me "Smella" By eveyone I mean the people at school. Ever since Kindergarden I have been harrassed. The only reason people tease me is because I look different from everyone else. Instead of the carmel tan skin everyone else has I am a deathly pale color. Instead of the silky smooth dark brown hair I have rather boring light brown locks. The only thing that I have that everyone else has are my dark brown chocolate colored eyes. So everyone makes fun of me. Heck, even my twin makes fun me. So you must be thinking 'Well if he's your twin, shouldn't you look alike?' Well the answer is plain simple. No, he took after our father while I took after our mother. The only difference between me and my mother is she never got bullied because of her looks, no everyone looked up to her because of it. She was treated like a queen, while i'm treated like yesterday's trash. Sad, yeah I know. Mom... God I miss her so much. If she was here she would know exactly what to do. Now, I'm not saying I don't love my dad because I do. It's just I'm tired of taking care of dad and Jake. Oh, don't act so surprised. Jake may torment me but he is still family, I have to love him. Yeah yeah, I'm only the waitress in his eyes but so what, I still get to see him eveyday and he does talk to me so yeah. If you were to ever ask me if I could trade my brother for someone else, I would say "no." Instead I would go back in time and change the day my twin became friends with my bullies.

**Chapter 2: Kindergarden**

_So here I was sitting in the back seat of my parents car with my twin brother. Jake was more than my twin though. He was my best friend. Jake was also my protector so I knew that whatever I had to go through, I would get through it with Jake by my side. This is how we ended up in the back seat of the car that is currently moving toward La Push Elementary, where Jake and I will spend the next 6 years attending. Yeah, so fun right. Not, don't get me wrong both Jake and I were totally excited. Mom on the other hand had burst into tears. Dad said once that the reason mom was so emotional is because she was pregnant with our baby brother. So as we both expected, as soon as we pulled up to the school mom had us both out of the car and smashed into her chest. Both Jake and I groan and she seems to snap out if her trance because she lets go and starts to ramble to herself about her "babies growing up." Jake and I share a look then spin on our heel to face our father, who is looking at mom as if she was crazy. He then realizes that we are waiting on him and looks down at us with his famous "Billy" smirk. I return it back which causes his own smile to increase._

_ " Do you two know how long it is going to take me to get her to calm down again?" He asks amusement clear in his voice._

_Both Jake and I look at each other. "Sorry" we both say at the same time. Dad looks down at us "It's o.k, now go before you're late for class." We both nod our heads and walk into the classroom. As soon as we enter a kind looking lady is at our sides showing us around the classroom. After she is done she tells us to take a seat anywhere at one of the tables. Jake starts walking toward a table that has a group of boys sitting at it. Deciding to follow him I walk over. As soon as one of the boys saw me he pointed me out to the others. One boy says something that causes all the boys to look up. By that time I reached the table and aat down beside Jake. This causes all the other boys to look pissed. Jake must have noticed because he say one thing that I did not expect " oh, yeah this is mylittle twerp of a sister who DOESN'T belong here." Then shots me a pissed of look. I look at him shocked and mutter a "sorry" before I get up and run in the other direction. Little did I know that that would not be the last time he said things like that to me and him and his friends wouldn't just leave me alone... _

**Chapter 3:**

I am suddenlybrought out of my blast from the past when all of a sudden I fall and hear laughter surround me. I look up and no surprise Jake and his other friends are standing over me. Ok so your probably wondering who these "friends" are right? Well there is Jared Cameron, Quil Aterea, Embry Call, Jake and the leader of the group Paul Lahore. So who do you think they all follow? Yup, they follow Paul and because Paul doesn't like me I'm their biggest 't ask me why Paul doesn't like me because I personally don't know. All the teachers that witness him bullying me but are to scared to come forward and help, but they say that he has a crush on me and that's why he picks on me. YEAH RIGHT!Paul Lahore have a crush, total lie. Paul doesn't have a heart that isn't cold, black and un-beating. Paul only has one true word to describe him...Terrifying! Hey, don't judge he is mega scary and right now he probably hasn't looked any scarier. Right now he is literally towering over me, while me being the smart sophisticated person I am, am cowering underneath him. I slowly taje my gaze of him and see all his friends, including Jake, are all laughing their butts off at me showing weakness. That is when I drew the line, they have done this for the last 12 years and I have had enough. I gentely pickyself up off the ground and do something nobody in their right mind would do but I guess I have never really been an average person, no I have to be extreme. So I did what any crazy person would... I punched Paul.


	2. What are you hiding?

**Ok, so I finally learned after taking forever to go through everything. So heres chapter 4! So my co-author/best friend is also in my room writing a new story about Rue in the Hunger Games! So please check it out we would really like to hear what you think of our writing skills!**

**Also I don't own Twilight, Stephine Meyers does! So if you have any problems with it bring it to her not me. If you do be prepared to get your butt kicked! Through the computer! ;)**

****OMG! I JUST PUNCHED PAUL LAHORE! Oh god now I'm going to die. Shh! Calm down Bella he can't kill you in public so just calm down. Oh god, he can still kill me outside of school and judging on the look on his face he's thinking of ways to do it to. It is when I look at him up close that I realize he is shaking. It's not like plain angry shakes more like seizure shakes. Oh my, what if he just collapses on the floor here and now. I would get out of dieing but I would probably end up helping him, I mean I'm not that cruel. Right as that thought hits me, a very large tan man comes bursting through the door and drags Paul outside into the woods. Well that wasn't wierd at all, I think sarcastically. I look back to everyone else in the hallway and I immediently look down wishing I hadn't. I then decide to gather my pride and I look back up to see everyone still in the same position, which is looking at someone. If you hadn't guessed that person is me. I lean down and pick up my discarded books that were knocked out of my hands by Paul and make my way down the hallway. I pretend not to notice the crowd parting like the Red Sea. I keep my head down and continue walking. My day continues on like this, continuing to agitate me further. By the time I reach my last period of the day I'm tired of it. I start to get so mad that I start snapping at anyone who stares at me. I'll feel guiltyabout it later but right now I'm pissed off. I finish all my classwork before the teacher even has time to explain it, as usual. Ok, so I'm smart. I just don't own up to it because it would be another thing for Paul to pick on me for, my brain. For the rest of class I don't talk to nobody (not like I ever did anyway) and think about what happened today with Paul. The more I think about it the more It confuses me. I mean really why would he be shaking? Unless he was so mad at me normal shakes just wasn't enough. So if he was that mad why hadn't he come back to kill me yet? Why is waiting? Does he want me to think he's coming after me so I'll be jumpy when he does come? No, I refuse to take anything from him ever again. I will be strong and fight my own battles and win. Though the whole Paul shaking has me skeptical. What was really happening to him? Whatever the reason I will find out. What are you hiding Paul Lahore?


	3. The legands are true!

**Ok, so I know everybody has noticed my terrible spelling but please don't go judging me, my co-author or my story because it is none of the aboves fault. IT'S MY PHONES! Yeah I'm writing on my phone and it keeps either auto-correcting me or the freakishly small buttons keep getter closer and you know everything else, like me not owning Twilight and getting your butt kicked if you say anything bad about it! Anyway, on withthe story! Luv Ya, Lib**

**Paul's Point of view:**

She fucking hit me that little bitch. She is so going to get it now. I look down at her quivering form and I feel a great sense of protectivness that I have no fucking clue where it came from. At the thought of ever feeling that way about this worthless little shit, I become even more pissed off then before. It gets so bad that I start to shak and all I can see is red. I have no cluse how it happened because all I saw was Sam fucking Uley come out of nowhere and drag me out the door and deep into the woods. I turn to him and I get even more pissed off that he just drug me out of school for no apparent reason. Bastard.

"What the hell, Uley? What the fuck do you want?" I spat out at him.

He looks at me questionally. He seems to study me for far to fucking long, which in turn pissed me off even more. Then he decidea to man the fuck up and answer my damn question.

" Did you really want to risk the lives of everyone in that coridore? 'Cause that what would have happened if you stayed any longer then you did." He states in a deadly calm voice that makes you actually want to listen to what he has to say.

What the hell, when did I become such a pussy ass bitch? Must if been all those times I spared Smella any embarassment. Now right now I have to lisren to what Sam says and figure out what the hell is happening to me.

"So oh mister wise one, tell me what the fuck is happening to me?" I spat out between clenched teeth. He looks at me with a small smile pulling on his cheeks.

"Well why don't I just show you instead?" He states

I look at him wearily before he starts to fire insult after insult at me. Everytime he says another I feel myself getting more and more pissed off. Then all of a sudden I feel all the bones in my body crack and hear a sort of shredding sound. I look down and all I see is four silver paws planted firmly on the ground. I look beside the paws and see my clothea shredded into pieces surrounding me. Yes I said me because It doesn't take a mircale fucking genius to know that the legands are true and I'm a spirt warrior. I look up to were Sam was and find he is no longer there. Then all of a sudden I hear his voice in my head.

"So, you figured it out all by yourself and I don't have to explain it to you?" He questions.

WTF! Is he suggesting I'm stupid or something 'cause I can prove I'm not.

"No, Paul I'm not suggesting your stupid it's just I wasn't able to piece it all together that quick. I had to have the Elders explain it all to me." He says and you can literally hear the amazement in his voice.

HA! I'm just that fucking awesome! I can handel anything better then anyone. Boo-yeah!

"So, this is why you are always hanging out by yourself?" I ask confuaed.

" Yes, Paul it is. When we first phrase we are at our most uncontrolable and find it hard to stay human when angry." He says in a knowing voice.

"So I'm going to have to ignore all my friends is what your saying?" I ask as I feel myself calming down slowly.

"Yes, pretty much. You will only have to ignore them until your calm enough to be in contact with humans or until they phrase." He says with authority dripping from his mind voice.

"What about people who don't phrase? Like can I still go with a girl?" I ask hopefully because I just don't think I can give up my man-whore ways.

"NO! Paul no girls! You could hurt them!" He al but yells at me.

" Oh, fine!" I say defeated.

"Ok good, now phrase back and get some sleep." He says and with that said he phrases back and heads somewhere in the other direction.

I calm myself down all the way and Phrase back. I then realize I don't have clothes on but where I'm planning to go I don't need no clothes. As I start of walking to the house I have been to more times to count. As I reach the house all I can think about is what I'm going to be doing tonight. To think I no longer have to worry about the boyfriend anymore because he dumped her. I walk up to the door and knock. The door swings open a couple minutes laterand I smile.

She smiles brightly at me "Hi Paul!" she purs into my ear.

I smile straight back at her " Hi Leah!"

Oh! This is going to be a fun night.


	4. Broken Bones

**So I just want to say that I thank you for reading this and please review! **

**I also don't own Twilight. Luv Ya, Lib**

**Bella's Point of View:**

Ok, so I'm at school rather enjoying the day without any hassle. As you know now everyday of my life is a hassle because of bullies and back-stabbing brothers. Well yeah, they have all been missing and nobodies seen them around for the last two weeks. So yeah my best friends Kim, Claire, Erica, Jessica and I have been in heaven. So your probably wondering how come you've never heard of my friends before, well that's because we met after our bullies decided to pull a disappearing act. So we may have only known each other for 2 weeks but we are the bestest of friends. We do everything together. They are like the sisters I never had. So now that you know that you should also know that our lives aren't exactly perfect. We still get picked on at school by all the other kids because it's just normal that way, nobody can change themselves into better people in one day. So we all get bullied still but with each other there we make a stronger team and can get through anything. So we are walking down the hallway and everyone is staring at us. We pay no mind to it because we are used to it by now. We get to the point were we have to split up and Kim and I slowly make our way to English. We are only one corner away fro the classroom when we are shoved to the ground. I feel the bones in my right arm and my left leg crack as I fall to the floor. I bite my cheek to keep in my scream. I look over to Kim and see she is on the floor clutching her left arm. I look up to see who attacked us and find Jonny Williams. Jonny voted himself school bully when Paul left, so he makes my girls and I his biggest targets just because we were Paul's victims. He has never broken any bones or anything until now. This is the first time he has done any physical abuse, he usually only does verbal. I look up and see his cronies surrounding him like the good little doggies they are. Jonny just stands in the middle with a smug smile on his face. That is until a very familiar voice cuts through the air. Kim and I share the same look of fear.

"What you got there, Johnny Boy. Some 9th grader that you pick just to make yourself look cool 'cause the simple fact is your not." Says Paul's deep voice.

Him and the rest of his little pack step out so we can see them and all Jonny's followers take of down the hallway. Jonny loos back at us one last time then at Paul and follows after his followers. Paul and the rest of his gang look down at us. My eyes lock with Paul's and I'm pretty sure all that's in my eyes is pure and utter fear. I then see something I've never seen before in his eyes. Emotion. Paul never let any emotion go in his eyes when he's bullied you. So when you see emotion in his eyes it's kinda scary. Even scarier if you see these emotions love, protectiveness and anger but most of all regret. I look away from him and look over to Jared and see he is looking at Kim the same way Paul was looking at me. I then look to the other three and they all have smiles on their faces. Except Jake, I think he is to busy glaring daggers at Paul, why I don't know. I look back up at Paul when he starts talking.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything? How can I help?" He asks desperately.

"Um, I think we need somebody to drive us to the hospital saying as we both have broken arms that I'm pretty sure if we move them many eardrums will shatter. Well actually that might happen now because this hurts. Bella, how are you even going through this pain plus the pain of your broken leg and all the while not screaming your head off?" Kim asks, worry over powering her voice.

"I have no idea, but I think it has something to do with not being able to feel either one because I'm completely numb. So, yeah." I answer back but I regret that as soon as it leaves my mouth because she is already of her feet and at my side in an instant asking question after question that I don't bother to answer.

I didn't notice that Jared was behind her the whole time she was checking me over so when he started talking it startled me and I jumped like 5 feet in the air.

"Maybe, we should get you two to the hospital so you can get casts?" Sounding more like a question then a comment.

"Um, yeah, uh, sure." Kim stutters out.

With that said Paul walks over and picks me up. I attempt to protest but he silences me with a stern glare. He walks us out to his truck and puts me in the backseat. Jared puts Kim right next to me. Then of to the hospital we go.


	5. The Hospital and Three More Imprints

**Ok, this just might be my last update for this weekend. I don't know I'll see if I can update another later and maybe a couple through the week. **

**Ok, so we should all know this by now, but never hurts to restate common known fact. So I do not own Twilight.**

**Paul's Point of View:**

Oh my fucking god! I just imprinted on the one person who hates me the most. Fuck my life! Why did it have to be her that I picked on? Why couldn't I have just left her alone? why did I have to be such a jackass? These are about the only thoughts running through my head right now. My human mind might not be in place right now but my wolf is on full alert because Dr. Fang is the doctor that is bandaging up my imprint. My Bella. I let a sigh escape my lips because I know for a fact that it will take more than one 'I'm sorry' to get one Bella's good side. I still can't believe I did all those things to her. Hell, I took her own brother away from her. God, she is never going to forgive me. I then feel a pat on my back, I look up to see Embry and Jake looking down at me. I look at them shocked I thought they would have been the most pissed out of the rest of the guys because she's their little sister. Yeah, you heard me. Embry Call is actually Embry Swan. Billy got drunk one night and ended up sleeping with Embry's mom. 9 months later baby Embry popped out. Brining myself back to the present I look at them again.

"We don't hold a grudge against you, Paul. Now we know you won't hurt her anymore." says Embry in a sincere voice.

Jake then speaks up.

"I can't believe we did all that stuff to her. I didn't even notice how much it hurt her. Heck, she didn't even tell dad about us bullying her, she just took care of us both and didn't open her mouth once. Dude, I use to harass her for taking care of us to. God, I'm the worst brother ever." Jake says with sadness dripping out of his voice.

We all nod our heads in same. Then all of a sudden the doors burst open and three girls come marching through the doors. They walk right up to us and glare.

"What did you do to Kim and Bella?" The leader said.

"We didn't do anything. We brought them here after we found them getting picked on by Jonny." Says Jake.

All three girls eyes soften and the girl in the middle looks directly in Jakes eyes and mutters a 'Thank You' to him. By the look on Jake's face you can see he imprinted on her.

"Um, I'm not trying to be rude but who are you three?" Quil asks.

The girl on the right locks eyes with Quil and smiles at him.

"Well thanks for being polite and my names Claire, the girl in the middle is Jessica and the other girl is Erica. Pleasure to meet you."

Quil smiles and introduces us.

"My name is Quil, this dude is Jake, that guy over there is Embry, the dude on my other side is Jared and finally Paul." He states knowingly.

Jared and I look at the boys and you can tell each one of them imprinted. Embry imprinted on Erica, Quil imprinted on Claire and Jake imprinted on Jessica. Jared looks at me knowingly and I chuckle under my breath. Right about then he door opens and Kim and Bella make their way out. Kim holding the door for Bella since she has crutches. The girls that just walked in gasp and circle around Bella and Kim.

"Aw, poor things! I'm so sorry we should have been there to help! God, we are terrible friends!" Says Jessica.

"You are not. Remember Jess, you can't be there for us every minute of everyday." Bella states calmly.

"That doesn't mean I can't damn well try though does it? I don't care what happens to me. If my little sister gets hurt I'm going to bust of a an of whop ass, you hear me?" She states seriously.

Bella sighs but doesn't argue. Then all of a sudden her eyes meet mine.

"Thank You, you guys. For helping us." She states with a small smile as she looks at us.

"Now come on let's go to my house and do something 'cause I don't know about you but I don't like hospitals at all so...lets go!" Jessica states excited.

"You guys can come along if you want to. Our parents won't mind." Claire says.

Wait are they sisters? I look at Quil and Jake and see that they are looking at each other with big grins on their cheeks. Well I guess they are excited to be related. We all get in a car and follow Jessica as she drives to her house. We get out and she leads us up to the game room and walks back down the stairs. She comes back up like 10 minutes later with a whole bunch of foods.

"Well I guess we are alone tonight 'cause mom and dad are out of town again." She states with a 'I don't care' tone.

"So then lets play truth or dare!" Says Claire suddenly excited.

Oh, this is definitely going to be interesting... Hope us wolves can make it through the night with our wide eyed little imprints!


	6. Truth or Dare?

**Ok, so thank you to all of you how have followed/favorite and reviewed this story. I can tell you every time we get an email saying somebody else is reading or story we feel so loved. Thank you guys so much for taking a chance on a pair of new writers! We both love you!**

**Ok, so we've been through this a thousand times, I don't own Twilight. Heck, if I did do you think that my story would be on a computer. No it would be in books and I'd be rich! :) -Luv Ya, Lib!**

**Bella Point of View:**

Oh my freaking god! Claire just had to invite them over. Well I guess they kind of made up for themselves today by saving us and taking us to the hospital but come on they are our lifetime bullies. Are we suppose to forgive and forget and act like nothing has happened? I don't know but I have a feeling that that isn't the normal, but when have my girls and I ever been normal? Let me think about that...Oh yeah, NEVER! So why now are they choosing to be nice to us? When for the past 5 years they have been the people that treated us like we were nothings. Got us to believe we are nothings. So why now? Maybe it's just a prank or a dare? What if they are trying to find our deepest darkest secrets so they can expose them to the rest of the school. Like that would ever happen. I won't let it. Those boys have damaged us enough and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to take it anymore because of the sudden attraction I have seem to have on Paul. I have no idea were it came from but in the hallway when he looked into my eyes...I felt complete, something I haven't felt in a very long time. Ever since mom died. I quickly snap myself out of that thought to avoid getting depressed again.

"So, who wants to go first then?" Jessica asks everyone.

Nobody says anything so I sigh and slowly raise my undamaged arm into the air.

"Yes, thank you Bella. See this is why I like more than all you. She isn't afraid to go first." Jessica says jumping up and down.

"Ok so Bella, Truth or Dare?" She asks suddenly serious.

I think it over in my head. Knowing Jessica, she would make me do something totally out of the box and I might end up getting even more hurt then I am.

"Truth." I answer smoothly.

She frowns at my words.

"Ah, party-pooper! So a question... What is the stupidest think you have ever done?" She asks beginning with a whine then slowly becoming an evil smirk.

"Um, that would have to be the time that I went cliff diving by myself one day. I kind of wasn't paying attention and may have lost my bikini top in the water." I state with a blush.

I look at everyone and see that the faces are from shocked to amusement. The guys were all looking at me as if I lost my bolts and the girls were full blown laughing. I smile at them my blush slowly starting to fade.

"You actually did that?" Quil asks.

I smile at him and chuckle.

"Yes, that's why I said it was the stupidest think I've ever done because nobody would believe me when I told them. I must also so say walking home feeling the breeze almost like everywhere I can say that that was a pretty stupid idea as well." I state with a cringe, remembering it as if it were yesterday.

"Why didn't you tell us girls? We would have come along." Claire says. She must of been the first to break out of the laughter streak.

"Well, because you were all busy so I went alone. It would of been more fun if you guys went though. Remember that time we went and pushed Jessica of the top and jumped in after her." I ask amusement in my voice.

"Yes, that was so fun. How could I forget that?" She answers back laughing.

"Ok, not to disturb but can we get back to the game?" Jessica asks irritated.

I look at her and give her a one armed hug to say sorry and she automatically hugs back telling me I'm forgiven.

"Ok...Paul, truth or dare?" I ask him

I almost laugh at the look on his face. It's like a kid on Christmas.

"Um, Dare." He states nervously.

I smile wickedly at him and I see him gulp.

"I dare you to lick another player's armpit." I declare evilly.

He looks at me shocked then looks around at everybody in disgust as they laugh at him. He then gets a small smile on his face and a bright light in his eye as he crawls toward me. I notice that everyone has gone quiet around us. He slowly lifts my unharmed arm and lowers his head and licks my armpit. He pulls back with a cocky grin on his face.

"You taste pretty good." He states amused.

"Don't get your hopes up baby, that's just the taste of Suave." I say with a grin on my face.

I watch as his face falls as everyone laughs at him again. I smirk at him and he smiles back.

"Your really good at that aren't you? Coming up with good comebacks, I mean." He asks with a smile.

"I may not be as good as you seem to be, but piss me off and you might see a lot more from where that came from." I answer back smoothly.

He sighs and looks around at everyone who have again fell silent at or exchange.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" He asks.

"Dare." I state boldly.

"I dare you to kiss one of the players." He states. "And it has to be a kiss on the lips and has to last over 5 seconds to count as fair." He adds.

I sigh as I look at all then guys. No I then get off the floor and crutch over in the direction of Paul. He smiles like and idiot but his smile soon falters as I plop myself down into Kim's lap. I press my lips to hers for 5 seconds. I pull back and look at the guys, who are looking at us with pure lust in there eyes. I smirk at them as Kim wraps her good arm around me waist. I look at Paul who is practically slobbering all over himself. I see Jared who is in the same predicament.

"What you said I had to kiss another player on the lips for 5 seconds. Kim is a player and you didn't tell me what gender." I state knowingly.

He just stares at me as a small smile spreads across his perfect lips.

"Of course Bella would read between the lines and find away around it." Kim states with a bright smile on her lips.

"You know what Kim? We can no longer call our lips virgins." I state with a smirk.

Kim laughs with a smile and nods her head.

"I don't know about you but that was a perfect way to lose our innocent lips. Hey, now our lips are like badass! Dude we are awesome!" Kim states excited.

I laugh and shake my head at her and continue on with the game. The rest of the night is spent like this but nobody dares anybody to kiss anyone anymore. When we finally got tired of the game we laughed and talked all night long until we all crashed at about 3 a.m. My last thought before I fell into slumber is 'This is the most fun I've had in my life, even if it was with my bully. I hope I can do it again sometime...'


	7. The Ex and The Un-biological Brother

**So, I got the idea for this from Kathymoonstone. Thanks Kathy!**

**Still don't own Twilight!**

**Bella's Point of View:**

So when we all woke up, Kim and I made a beeline for the master bathroom. Ok, so Kim and I think of each other as sisters and best friends so were not uncomfortable with seeing each other naked. So she took a shower in the walk in shower while I took a bath in the jet powered bathtub. After we are both done we change into jean short shorts with a spaghetti strap that shows just the right amount of cleavage. We hen put on make-up and curl our hair. We loop our arms and walk out to see Jessica, Erica, and Claire all walk into the room from the other bathrooms. We all smile as we see we are all wearing the same thing. I look at the boys who are on their knees drooling and smile. I walk over and laugh softly as I see his eyes follow every move I make. I decide to play with him as I dig through his pockets and find his keys. I place them in my pocket and then softly pat him on the shoulder, it seems to break him out of his trance because he looks up into my eyes and blushes. I roll my eyes and walk out the door and toward Paul's truck. I dig out the keys and sit in the driver side. I hear Paul inside going off on the boys to get their butts outside because he wants food. I laugh and sit back in the seat. When they walk out they are all surprised to see me sitting in the driver seat of Paul's truck with it running. Paul looks at me shocked.

"What-? How-? When-?"He stutters totally confused.

"About the time you started to drool over me I pick pocketed you and stole your keys." I answer him.

He looks at me then walks over to the driver side and slides himself in the seat underneath me. I then lean back into his chest and look a the girls. They all seem to be in similar positions as me. I smile at this. Who would of thought that our bullies would ever let us cuddle with them without us getting pounded into the ground? Nobody that's who, because it just doesn't happen in the real world. It never has before but I want it to...I think.

This is how the rest of the ride is. We all sit in silence thinking to our selves. I lean my head on Paul's chest, right over his heart, and I oddly found myself feeling the safest I have ever been in my life. I close my eyes ad take in a deep breath and get overloaded with the smells of chocolate, pine and soothing peppermint. Paul is the first thing that pops to my mind. It's like my brains is saying 'This is the smell of Paul, don't lose him.' I then open my eyes right as we pull up to the dinar. We get out and walk inside. Soon after Mrs. Emily shows us to our seats. She gives us our menus and walks over to the new couple that just arrived. A couple minutes later I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and gasp in shock as I see my ex-boyfriend and my non-biological brother, who just happens to be the older brother of my ex, standing behind me. I smile as I latch myself on to them in a group hug. I then pull away.

"Man, I haven't seen you guys in like ever. What happened? Did you fall of the face of the Earth?" I ask sarcastically.

They both laugh and a nod their heads.

"Yes Bella because if we did we would totally be here today to bug you." Andy, my ex, says.

I through a glare and scowl in his direction.

"Are you seriously going to bug me because if you do I'll have Jessica beat you up." I state being dead serious.

"Hell, yeah I will. I'm in the mood to hurt somebody." I hear Jessica say from behind me.

I smile and turn around to face my new group mates who are looking at me, to Colby(Un-biological brother) and then to Andy.

"Oh yeah, this is Andy, my ex, and his brother/my brother Colby. I say.

I then hear 3 growls from behind me. I ignore them for now. I talk to Andy and Colby all through lunch so when they go, I give them a hug. When I touch them I hear the same growls that have been going on since they got here. After they left I turned around to come face to face with an angry Paul, Jacob and...Embry?


	8. The Angry Brother, Hot Head and Shy one?

**Ok, So thanks for the reviews! I love it when you comment on the story it makes me feels so loved.**

**Not a preppy rich person, Still don't own Twilight! Luv Ya, Lib!**

**Bella's Point of View:**

I look at all three of them like they where crazy. I mean 1. Why would they be growling like animals? 2. Why would Embry and Paul be acting this way? I kind of get why Jake is, even though he really shouldn't because I know he doesn't love me. And 3. Why do they even care?

"What are you doing?" I ask irritation clear in my voice.

All three of them snap their eyes to me from glaring at Andy and Colby as they left. As soon as their eyes land on me they stop growling. Ok, weird much?! I look at all three of them to see they are looking at me like they are expecting a explanation. I'm slowly getting more and more irritated as they just continue to look at me.

"What?" I snap out with my teeth clenched.

"Why did you hang around those losers?" Paul asks with anger in him voice.

"Don't call them losers! I hung out with Colby because he was like the big brother I have always wanted. Kind, caring and loving. Heck, he even beat up some of one of the football players for trying to rape me! He was always there when I needed him and actually cared about me and what I said. He was my best friend. Now I'm not so sure because you just scared them off!" I exclaim irritated.

I see Embry and Jake make sad faces after I said that. Why? I don't know. They seem to know something I don't all I know is it's getting annoying being left out of the circle.

"What about Andy?" Paul spats in disgust.

"I dated Andy because he was the only guy that made me feel as if I were the greatest thing to walk this planet. He treated me like I was a queen and not garbage like all they other guys. He saw me not the weak little girl who got beaten and harassed since kindergarten. He was they only guy that made me feel loved in that way. He took a chance on a bruised and broken heart that shouldn't have had a chance in the first place." I say slowly.

I look up at Paul, Jake and Embry's faces to see they all look like they are about to cry. I look at them confused before I push myself out of the chair I'm in and walk into the bathroom. It isn't until I look into the mirror do I notice I'm crying and my make-up is a mess. I hear the door open behind me and look to see the girls standing there looking at me sadly. I shake my head and pull myself up onto the sink as the surround me. We don't talk as they wash all my make-up away and put on new. After their done I have to smile because they made it look as if I wasn't crying in the first place. I turn around and take turns hugging them all, which they automatically return.

"Thank you guys for helping me." I tell them.

They just shake their heads and smile.

"It's what we do when one of our sisters are hurt. Now lets go out there and show those boys not to fuck with Isabella Marie Swan!." Jessica says encouragingly.

I laugh as all the girls faces turn into ones of pure determination. We all walk out of the bathroom and back over to our table. As soon as we sit down I am picked out of my seat by Jake. His grip on me is almost deathly.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Jake keeps blubbering under his breath.

I look at him in complete shock. Can I forgive him? No, I want to make him suffer and feel abandoned like he did me.

"I'm sorry Jake but I don't know if I can forgive you. It's just that you had my trust along time ago and you broke it. I don't think that trust is just going to be re-built over night." I say remorsefully.

He looks sad but smiles a me none the less.

"It's ok Bella, I deserve that but please tell me you will at least try. I really want my twin back." He says with a hint of sadness in his eyes and voice.

"I will try, I promise Jake." I say as I wrap my arms around him and hug him as his arms wrap around me and pulls me closer to him.

I then pull back and see that all the guys are apologizing to the girls. I smile softly. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Embry.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know that it would hurt you this much. Can you please forgive me?" He asks pure sadness in his eyes.

"I don't know Embry, but I'll try. I just need some time." I tell him equally as sad.

"That's all I ask is that you try to forgive me." He says with smile as he hugs me.

I'm a little shocked that he hugged me but hug him back none the less. This is how we spend the next 15 minutes, they guys apologizing to the girls. When we finally leave we sit where we had before.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asks Kim from Jared's lap.

"I don't know what do you girls want to do?" Jared asks.

"Oh god Jared, you shouldn't of said that." I say as I plug my ears and look over a Kim to see her doing the same.

"Why-?" Jared goes to ask but gets cut off by Jessica, Erica and Claire.

"SHOPPING!" They all scream excited.

"Ok, stop screaming and we'll go shopping." Says Jake as he rubs his ears.

"Yes! We get to go shopping!" Jessica starts singing.

Both Kim and I sigh and roll our eyes.

"Hey, don't let those 2 confuse you." She says as she points at Kim and I. " They love shopping as much as we do there just better at hiding it." Jessica grumbles.

Kim and I laugh but nod our heads at her sentence. Kim and I are just as bad as them so I truly hope the boys will survive this shopping trip, if they don't they would die an honorable death. The bag boys!


	9. The Shopping Trip!

**So I might update more today but I don't know!**  
**Still not rich, Still don't own Twilight! Luv Ya, Lib!**

**Bella's Point of View:**

So on or way to the mall I got bored and decided to play with the radio. When I finally found a good station I had to smile because the song that just started just so happens to be the girls and I's favorite song ever. We all bust out singing along.

And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
All the lights, turn them off  
It's too loud in here to talk  
I don't understand a word you say  
Gotta sleep but instead  
Karaoke on the bed  
Taking duck face selfies right and left  
We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it  
We don't care if people stare  
And when we wobble with it  
We get diva on it  
We get queen bee on it yeah  
We get britney, demi, one direction, bieber on it  
And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
And we dance like no one's watching  
We crack up, booty poppin'  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
Watch me now  
Me and my girls  
My voice is gone, got my favorite PJ's on  
Times like this don't always come along  
You're all I need, there's nowhere I'd rather be  
Then to have you crazy freaks with me  
We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it  
We don't care if people stare  
And when we wobble with it  
We get diva on it  
We get queen bee on it yeah  
We get britney, demi, one direction, bieber on it  
And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
And we dance like no one's watching  
We crack up, booty poppin'  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
Watch me now  
Me and my girls  
Break it down  
Now break it down  
Now break it down  
Now break it down  
(Repeat once)  
And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
And we dance like no one's watching  
We crack up, booty poppin'  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
Watch me now.

Right as the song finishes we pull up to the giant building that is like our second home. We jump out and grab the boy that we were sitting on and tow them in. We run into the first store we see, which is Claire's and pick out all kinds of accessories and a lot of cute nail polish and earrings. We check out and hand the bags to the boys and walk next door to Journey's and buy a whole bunch of new sneakers for us and the boys. We check out and hand these bags to the boys as well. We keep repeating this procedure for 2 hours when we have gone in and bought something from every store but one. Victoria Secret. We all walk in and just start grabbing stuff off of shelves and rakes. Us girls hurry into the dressing rooms and shimmy out of our clothes and put the new stuff on. I take a while because of my leg braces and having to be extra careful not to hit my arm in it's sling on anything. Once I finally get done I walk out and I hear all the boys gasp. I look down at myself and smile. I'm wearing a Baby Blue D- cup bra that pushes my cleavage out the top and makes them look bigger and a pair of underwear that almost looks like a thong. I look at the boys to see Paul looking at me in pure lust and the other guys looking at the girls with the same look. I smile.

"So Paul, do you think I should get it?" I ask him since he's the only one paying any mind to me.

He looks me up and down then looks up into my eyes and nods his head quickly. I laugh and walk back into the dressing room. This procedure goes on for the next half an hour. Until I'm down to my last one to try on. I carefully but quickly change into it then walk out of the dressing room. Everyone goes quiet as I step out. I blush a little bit but look at my friends who are all staring at me as well as every other person in the store.

"So do you like it?" I ask timidly.

"Like it Bella, NO I love it. That one make you look as if you were an angel." Paul says honestly.

I look at the other and see they are all nodding their heads. I smile then turn around and walk back into the dressing room to get away from all the stares. I dress in my regular clothes and walk back out with everything in my one arm. Paul sees this and grabs it all and walks toward the check out counter. I follow and pay for my things and thank Paul when he takes my bag from me. I look over to my friends who are still checking out and smile. Well this store was pretty eventful. I think sarcastically as I look at the boys who all have goofy grins on their faces. As soon as the girls finish checking out we head down to the food court. Paul and I walk over to the Subway and order our food. I get a cold cut with lettuce, cumbers, tomatoes and ranch on it. Paul orders 3 bacon lovers with everything on it. I think it nearly gave the poor guy making our orders a heart attack. We walk out and met up with everybody else who went to different places to get food. Embry and Erica went to Taco Johns. Jake and Jessica went to the little Mexican place. Quil and Claire went to Mc Donalds and Jared and Kim went to Burger King. We all eat our food and talk a little bit. Then load up into Paul's truck and head back to Jessica and Claire's house. All I could think as we headed back was 'Today's been a great day, maybe we can have more like this with these guys.' I only hope it will happen. After that I burry my head in the crook of Paul's neck and fall into a deep slumber.


	10. My Personal Paradise

**Ok, sorry for not updating sooner! I got hooked into a really good story and I couldn't stop reading! ARG! Now I feel guilty for making you all wait! Bad Libby, Bad!**

**Also, I'm going to change the rating on this story because I got another Idea. So Beware Lemons in this chapter!**

**I am so sorry to say I still don't own Twilight. If I did I would totally have a wolf imprint on Bella, like so, instead of a blood sucking leach! Sorry all Team Edward fans just had to put my opinion out there. No arguing with me! I won't update for a moth if you do!**

**Paul's Point of View:**

God why does Bella have to be so damn sexy! I wanted nothing more then to jump her in the middle of the store and claim her as mine. I would have to if her stupid brother, Embry and Jake, hadn't threatened me. Totally not fair, they told me that if I touched her I would never see her again. Not taking that risk, you never know with them. So after Bella finally decided she was done arousing me we paid. I took her bags for 2 different reasons. 1. She has a broken leg and arm, I don't want her to hurt herself even more then she already is. 2. I could use the bags to hide the tent that is currently growing in my pants. I look at the guys and see they are doing the same. I chuckle under my breath and walk out the door. We quickly eat lunch then walk out to the truck. We all climb into the truck the same way we came, with the girls sitting on the guys laps. I quickly position Bella on my lap so that she's not directly on me aching member. I see the guys doing the same and I smile. Then I decide we need to leave and I start the truck. We drive out of the parking lot and onto the highway. On the way home I feel Bella lean back into my chest and put her head in the crook of my neck. I smile and take a deep breath of my mate's scent. Strawberries, the most wonderful smell ever. A couple minutes after she lays on me I hear and feel her breathing slow. I wrap one of my arms around her waist and rub gentle circles on the bare skin above her waist line. She seems to like it because she relaxes even more and a small sigh escapes her lips. I smile again and kiss her forehead. It is then I realize something, I'm happy. Never since I first phrased have I ever felt completely happy. I think I've smiled more these last 2 days then I have in my entire lifetime. I manage a quick glance back at my fellow wolf brothers and find they are in the same position as I am. We all share a small chuckle. When we finally get back to Jessica and Claire's house, the guys and I decide to let the girls sleep. We gently pick up or imprints and carry them into the house. We lay them on the couch and walk back out to collect their millions of bags out of the back. When we final have them all in Jessica's bedroom in organized piles, we go back down stairs. The guys and I all stop in our tracks at what we see before us. We see the girls all spread out on the couch in extremely sexual positions. The thing is they are still asleep and they are cuddled up to one another. I have to fight back a groan as I see how Bella is sleeping. Her top half is laying on the couch while her bottom is on the ground. Normally you wouldn't think anything of this, right? Wrong, She has her legs spread wide and the most shocking think is Kim is laying in between her legs straddling her. Both of them are pressed against each other. I look at Jared to see how he is dealing with this and smile as I see him looking at Kim wit pure lust. I walk around so that I'm standing behind the couch and gasp as I see that Kim has her face buried in Bella's chest. I just stand there looking at them, more Bella then Kim, but get growled at by Embry and Jake. I look at them and glare hard.

"What it's not like you weren't looking at your imprints in the same way." I snap at them.

They both look down. Yeah, that's what I thought. I look back down at Bella an smirk. She has her body facing toward me and her good hand out stretched towards me. I grab it and bring my lips to her knuckles. My eyes go wide as I hear her reaction. She moaned... MY NAME. She just moaned because I kissed her knuckles and she has a girl on top of her. I feel my bulge starting to grow again. Jared then walks over and picks Kim up and winks at me. I smile and pull Bella on to my lap. I decide I want to experiment. I slowly start to kiss down her neck and she starts moaning again. I look up at the guys, expecting to get growled at by Jake and Embry, but I find they left the room. I smile as I hear the moans coming from the other rooms. Well 2 of the five girls are awake. The other 3 are still asleep but are about o wake up from their wolves teasing. I lower my mouth again and start placing open mouthed kisses down her neck. I smile as her moans fill the room. I keep doing it until I see her eyes open. I gasp quietly as I see her eyes, they are filled with love and lust. I pull back from her thinking that she wants me to stop but she doesn't want that. She moves her self carefully on my lap and straddles me. She then wraps her good arm around my neck and forces my head down. She slams her lips against mine and I gasp at the feeling. She uses that gasp and thrust her tongue into my mouth. Now it's my turn to moan, she tastes so damn good. I grab onto her hips and slowly grind her center into me. We both gasp at the feeling. My body then reacts without me thinking and I thrust up. She lets out a moan then does something I would never expect... She takes of her shirt to reveal her sexy black bra. I slam my lips into hers again. I slowly reach up and massage her breast through her bra. She continues moaning. I smile, my wolf feels great pride in the noises I can get my mate to make. After a while I get tired of the massaging and take off her bra. I slowly trail kisses down neck and breast. When I finally get to my target I take her nipple into my mouth and flick it with my tongue a few times. She moans again and grinds herself into me making me groan.

"Paul, this isn't fair." She states between pants as I am still continuing my assault on her breasts.

I look at her confused.

"You are wearing way to much clothes. I lost my shirt so you will to." She says as she rips my shirt off my head and starts kisses me again.

I smile. I like this side of my girl. The little Vixen she is. My thoughts stop as I feel her hands wondering their way down my body. They stop right as they reach my pants. I look at her then glare playfully.

"Now, I'm not sure if you hadn't noticed but you still have pants on. I'm not taking mine off until yours are off to." I say playfully.

She gives me an evil grin as she stands up off of me. I whimper a little thinking she's stopping but am utterly surprised when she pulls down her pants and thong. I look her up and down. My imprint is standing in front of me in all her glory. I stare at her in shock. She decides to shock me even more as she gets down in front of me and pulls my off revealing my rather large erection. She leans down and wraps her small hand around my length and starts to pump. I groan and through my head back. She then puts my huge cock into her small little mouth. I gasp and grab her hair making her come closer. She keeps going faster and faster until I fall off the edge and shoot my load into her mouth. I look down at her panting and watch as she swallows. With that my erection is right back to it's full length. I then flip her around and kiss her. I moan at the taste of myself on her tongue. I start to kiss down her body until I get to treasure island. Between her legs. I slowly lick her folds. She lets out a large groan and bucks her hips into my face. I then slip one of my fingers inside her and start pumping in and out. She moan loudly so I add another finger. She moans even louder. I thrust my fingers in and out her at a fast pace. I can't help but notice how tight she is. That is when it dawns on me...she's still a virgin. My wolf inwardly howls at this news. We are going to be the first and last person to touch this mystical paradise. I smile when I feel that she is about to cum. I quickly replace my fingers with my tongue and tongue fuck her until she spills. I moan at her taste. The best thing I have ever tasted. I really wouldn't mind eating her for dessert. I look up at her to she is panting heavily. I smirk at her and kiss her. She moans at her own taste.

"Paul, I need you inside my now." She states in between pants.

I look into her eyes to see if she really wants it. All I see is pure trust and want. I move myself so I'm between her legs again. I look back up into her eyes for confirmation. She nods her head. I line myself up to her entrance and slowly push my self in. I stop right before I break through and look at her.

"Ok, so this is going to hurt a little bit, ok?" I say.

She nods her head. I reach up and capture her lips in mine and gently push the rest of the way in. I stop as I'm completely submerged in her. I look at her and see tears running down her face. I quickly kiss them away and wait patiently for her to adjust. After a couple of minute I feel her completely relax around me. She looks up into my eyes and thrusts her hips up. I get that as sign to continue. I slowly pull out and push back in. I keep going at my slow pace until she tells me to move faster. All to soon we are going at the fastest human rate. I feel pride as I hear her moans get louder and louder each second. Until she clamps around me and screams out my name as she cum for the second time. I'm not far behind her as I roar my release and spill my seed into her. I see stars for a minute. When I calm down I look down at her.

"You ok?" I ask her softly.

She looks up into my eyes with a smirk and nods her head.

"You know, I thought I wouldn't find anything hotter then your skin. Well now I have." She states with a smile.

I look at her confused.

"When you cam, your little seeds were even hotter then you." She states with a giggle.

I look at her amazed. God I love my imprint.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I ask her.

She looks at me with wide eyes but a small smile breaks it's way onto her face.

"Not as much as I love you Paul Lahore." She says back.

"Impossible." I say playfully.

She looks at me and smiles.

"Nothing is impossible Paul, I think we have proven that." She says seriously.

"That we have Bells, That we have." I say to her and lean down and kiss her.

And that was what started our all night long love making.


	11. OMG I'm Going to Hate School Today!

**Ok, so second and probably final update for today. I'll try to get more out over the week but I make no promises. Oh and please tell me what you think of the last chapter!**

**Lemon In this chapter!**

**Still don't own Twilight If I did I would have a certain group of Natives walking around naked. :)**

**Luv Ya, Lib**

**Bella's Point of View:**

Oh. My. God. I slept with Paul Lahore! I thought it was just a small crush. Oh god. I look over at him to see he is still peacefully asleep. I smile at how much he looks like a child. I sigh softly and curl myself into his chest, which I am currently laying on. Yeah two people can't lay on this small couch of Jessica's. So I'm currently on Paul watching him sleep. I decide that want wake him up. I smile evilly as I shimmy down his body and take him in my mouth. His breath hitches and he moans. I continue until I feel him release his load. I swallow automatically. I look up at him and see his eyes closed but I know he's awake.

"Damn, that's a hell of a way to wake a guy up in the morning." He says tiredly. "Um, why are we up so early?" He questions.

"Because we have school today and I thought that we should get up and get ready." I answer with a smile.

He looks at me then pulls me down on him and enters me in one quick thrust. I moan at the new angle. I smile and decide to be cocky.

"Hmm, I didn't think I would like riding but now it's my favorite hobby." I say in a moan.

His eyes go wide but he smiles and grabs me by the hips. He starts slamming himself into me. While I grab onto his shoulders and enjoy the ride. After about 10 minutes of this we both find our releases. I sit on him, with him still inside me, and try to catch my breath. I then hear a noise behind me and look up. All of our friends are looking at s with either disgust or pride. I laugh as the girls burst into cheers.

"You support this kind of behavior?" Jake asks as he glares at Paul.

"Why wouldn't we? We all did the same thing last night. What's the problem with it?" Jessica asks him innocently.

"She's my baby sister that's the difference." HE growls out.

Jessica looks at him shocked.

"Hey, does that mean I can go chew out Quil for fucking my baby sister?" She asks him.

"No, It's different when the brothers the older then the sister not sister, sister." He states stupidly.

"That's it I'm tired of that." I state getting pissed.

Everyone looks at me shocked. "Ok, Jake I want to make one thing clear to you. I am your sister but I'm not your LITTLE sister. We are the same fucking age and I refuse to be treated like a baby. Got it, I have been the one that made YOU food, I was the one who did YOUR laundry and I was the one that took care of YOU when you got sick. So don't you dare go saying I'm the one who needs to be babied 'cause it's not going to work. I have been taking care of myself, dad and you since 1st grade. So if you want to find somebody to baby look in the god damn mirror!" I fume in anger.

Everyone looks at me but I ignore them and keep my eyes locked on Jake. He looks as if he is going to cry. Before I even know what is happening I'm in Jake's arms and he's crying as he lamely attempts to apologize. I just sit in his arms awkwardly.

"Ok, Jake I'll forgive you if you let go." I say.

He looks at me confused. I sigh.

"Jake If you hadn't noticed I'm naked then you are plain retarded and I'm not really comfortable sitting on my brothers lap fully exposed." I explain.

He looks own at me then quickly puts me back on Paul's lap and clamps his hands over his eyes. He attempts to walk away like that but ends up smacking into a wall. Everyone laughs.

"So Bella, I didn't know you had it in you. Everyone say goodbye to shy Bella and Hello to 'I'm not afraid to walk around naked' Bella!" Exclaims Kim with a wide smile.

I smirk at her and agree.

"Now if you would excuse me, I still have to get ready for school." I say.

"Um, Bella we still have 2 hours before we have to be there." Embry says.

I smile at him.

"Well, I think I'm going to take a bath." I answer.

"So your going to sit in the bathtub for 2 hours alone?" Erika asks with a small smile on her lips 'cause she knows what I'm going to do.

"Now, now Erika, who said I'm going alone?" I ask innocently.

I look up at Paul and all of a sudden he throws me over his shoulder and runs up the stairs. I laugh all the way up. When we finally reach the bathroom Paul gasps. I laugh, he must not have used this bathroom before. I bend over and fill the tub with water and start the jets. I look over at Paul and gesture for him to get in. He obeys at once. I smile as I slip in in front of him. I feel Paul's shaft grow and press against my back. I don't look at him as I push myself up and line him up with my entrance. Once he's in lie I slowly sink down as he pushed up. I smile as I hear him groan. Once we are comfortable (as comfortable as Paul can get with his ever growing erection inside me) I lean back on his chest and sigh. I look up at him and see noting but pure love and amazement on his face. I quirk my eyebrow at him and he just shrugs.

"What? I have the most beautiful women to ever walk this planet currently sitting with me in a bathtub with me buried to the balls inside her. Am I not aloud to embrace it?" he asks with sincerity in his voice.

"No, 'cause I have a much better way to spent our time in the tub but whatever I like either idea." I say with a smirk.

His eyes go wide but he quickly covers it as he starts to pound into me. I stop him. He looks at me confused and a little hurt.

"Sorry, I wanted to try something." I say mysteriously.

He looks at me and nods for me to continue. I quickly pull him out of me and find the other whole I'm looking for. I slowly sink down and his eyes go wide as he finally gets what I'm doing. He looks at me in curiosity.

"So, how did you know I've never had anal sex before?" He asks with a small smirk.

"I don't know just a hunch." I say as I slowly pull myself back p. He sees this and starts to help me. We continue to get faster and faster until I feel him let loose inside me. He pulls out and we drain the tub and refill it. We take turns washing each others hair and bodies. When we are finally done we get out and walk into the bedroom. I walk over and pick out my clothes and quickly get dressed. I hear a groan and turn around.

"God, are you trying to kill me?" He asks.

"No but it's fun seeing your reaction." I answer.

I then walk over to where he is sitting on the bed still naked. I look at him then walk over to the bag that he packed the other day and dig through it. He looks at me like I'm insane but I ignore it and find him a tight shirt with a pair of jean shorts. I walk over to him and hand him the clothes. He looks at me and I smile.

"What? If you want to walk around hanging with me then you best be looking good. Well if you want to follow me around that is, You probably shouldn't though." I tell him.

He looks confused.

"Why?" He asks dumbly

"Because since we've been fucking like rabbits I know for a fact that I'll probably jump you. Even though it is all your fault." I say.

"My fault, How?" HE ask.

"You were the one that got me addicted and I've heard addictions are hard to over come." I state in a seductive voice.

He gulp and nods his head.

"But I'll still be following you around. I created the monster, I must tame the monster." He says as he walk behind me and kisses me.

I smile and push him away. He laughs quickly gets dressed. We walk down the stairs together and into the kitchen. We smile at our friends who are all lovey-dovey towards each other.

"You know today is going to suck right." Says Jessica.

"Why is that?" Jake asks.

"Because, you guys are so damn big now us girls are going to be sore all damn day." She says pouting.

"Oh god, P.E. and Cheerleading are definitely going to suck!" Claire exclaims.

"HAHA! Kim and I get out of both because of our injuries." I say suddenly happy to have been hurt.

The guys look at us as if we are crazy. Hey, maybe we are you never know.

"Well, we could break you out and bring you somewhere else." Paul suggests.

"YES! Do you know how much I love you?" I ask him excited.

"Well I think it was a hell of a lot saying as how many times we went at it last night." He says with a smile.

I hear Jake groan and burst out laughing. We make plans that we will leave school about 1:00 pm so we don't have to go to gym. I lean up and kiss Paul and smile as I hear Jake mutter something about 'stupid, annoying sisters.' We all load up into Paul's truck and drive to school. As soon as we step out of the truck we are hit with glares from a lot of girls and lustful looks from a lot of guys. Our guys pull us closer to them when they see this. Oh god, not only do we have to be sore from last night's activities but we have to endure all the hateful and lustful look coming from our peers. Not to mention our overprotective males. Oh joy! Today is going to be fun!


	12. School Sucks but Games are Fun!

**Ok, so here is the update for this weekend! Sorry I'm kind of late, I was busy and not to mention I had like a massive headache that made it hard to concentrate. **

**So Still not rich, Still don't own Twilight! Luv Ya Peps, Lib**

**Bella's Point of View:**

As soon as we stepped out f the truck we had everyone in the parking lot staring at us. When I say us I mean mostly me 'cause who wouldn't stare at the loser girl who somehow got Paul Lahore to like her. Yeah, I totally wouldn't stare at myself. Ok, that didn't sound good but...it's true. I look up at Paul, who has me wrapped up in his arms securely trying to shield me, and see he is glaring daggers at all the guys who look at me. I smile slightly, at least I know he cares about me. I look at the girls who are all staring at their men the same way I was staring at Paul, lovingly. I smirk and reach back into the truck and grab my school bag, which Paul takes from me instantly. I look at him with a small glare but he hits me with his stunning smile and I melt. I smile at him and lean up. He leans down thinking I'm going to kiss his lips but at the last minute I swerve and land a kiss on his cheek. He pulls back and pouts so I give in and peck him on the lips. His face breaks into a large smile as he extends his arm to me. I take it with a smile and we walk into the building with the others behind us. The boys escort us to our lockers and wait for us to grab our stuff. We then go to their lockers and wait until they dig out their books. We then walk to our 1st period ignoring all the glares and lustful looks coming our way.

"So boys what are your schedules?" I ask them.

"Well, we all have Math, English, Bio, then lunch, Music and finally P.E." Paul answers for all of them.

Us girls start jumping up and down but quickly stop. The boys look at us with amusement while we glare at them.

"You know it is totally your faults that we are in pain. If you guys weren't so big and didn't do it so rough we would be fine!" Jessica says.

All the boys have the decency to look ashamed. I roll my eyes at them and squeeze Paul's hand telling him he is forgiven. He must of got the message because he starts smiling again and pecks my lips. I smirk.

"The reason we where jumping up and down before we realized that that was a bad idea is because we have all the same classes. I wonder why we didn't notice this before? We must be plain stupid if we didn't." I say looking at the boys.

Their faces automatically light up when I say that. Us girls look at them like they are crazy while they just continue smiling like no tomorrow. Ok, awkward. I grab Paul's hand and drag him to math class. Thank god none of our teachers assign seats, now I can sit by Paul all day! I pull him over to a table and plop down in the seat. He sits down next to me and the others at the surrounding tables. I then decide to make myself comfortable and throw my legs on Paul's lap. He smiles at me. He then grabs a sharpie from my bag and pulls up my jeans to reveal my cast. I roll my eyes. I watch as he puts 'Always and Forever! Always in my heart, Forever yours!' I smile at that and take the sharpie from him. I grab his hand and pull it toward me. I write on his palm 'Immortal and Internal! My love for you is Immortal, but my heart is internally yours!' He smiles at me. I put my finger up to tell him to wait a minute, he looks at me confused but waits. I write on his arm 'Property of Isabella Swan! No trespassing!' He laughs and grabs the sharpie and writes 'Property of Paul Lahore' on my cast. I smile and take the sharpie back and write 'I love you Paul Lahore!' on his arm as I lean up and peck him on the cheek. He does the same. I smile but my smile falters when the bell rings. We both turn to the front board and look at the teacher.

That was how the first half of the day went. By the time lunch rolled around we were all tired. We all put our stuff in our lockers and headed toward the parking lot. We all piled in and went to McDonald's for lunch. When we were done we headed to Jake and I's house because everyone else's parents are home but dad. He went fishing with his best friend, who is like an uncle to Jake and I, Charlie. So they will be gone all day. When we unload we all walk into the house and plop on the couches.

"So what do you have that is fun here?" Paul asks.

I laugh.

"You already getting bored?" I ask.

He nods his head and I laugh as he pretends to die of boredom.

"Well, you shouldn't ask me 'cause I haven't been around here for a while. I don't know what dad and Bell's have done to the place." Jake says.

"Well, we put a pool and trampoline out back but because Kim and I can't use it neither can any of you." I state.

Everybody beside Jared, Paul, Kim and I groan. I laugh. The an Idea hits me.

"Oh, I know. There are boxes of games up in the attic that are like really old games. I was going through them the other day and some of them sounded fun. Do you guys want to play those?" I ask.

"Yes" Everybody yells.

I laugh as Jake and Embry get up and climb into the attic. A couple minutes later they come back down with 4 boxes of board games.

"Ok, girls against boys and what ever team wins gets to do whatever they want to the other team." Jessica says with a smirk.

Everyone agrees. Oh this is war, game war!


	13. Game War, Biting and Weirdness Dieses!

**Here's the chapter for this weekend.**  
**Still don't own Twilight! Luv, Lib**

**Bella's Point of View:**

"Hey guys, I found a box of cards. Who wants to play strip poker?" I ask.

Everyone raises their hands. I smile and look over at Jake.

"Jake get you lazy as up and go get some alcohol." I say playfully.

He sighs and gets up and walks into the kitchen. A couple minutes later he comes out with a box of booze. I am quick to grab the whiskey before everyone else. I laugh as all the girls glare at me.

"Nope, You got to be quick bitches and obviously I'm quicker then you. So you can't have any. So Ha!" I yell and jump onto Pal's lap.

They all grumble and grab something else. When everyone finally gets settled we start. Everyone vote that I should start...Them bitches. So when we were in like the middle of the game Quil, who was already completely naked, grabbed Claire, who had just lost her bra, and ran upstairs. Jake and Embry then did the same.

"Ok, I still want to finish this game." Kim says.

I nod my head and we continue playing. When the boys lose they both start pouting about it. Kim and I laugh.

"Ok, so now that we know the girls won we can stop now." Kim says.

I look at the boys and they both gulp, afraid of what we are going to make them do. I roll my eyes and crawl over to the very naked Paul. I gently plop onto his lap as he groans. I chuckle until I feel him pull he by the hips and thrusts into me. I moan and glare at him, he just smiles at me innocently. I sigh and look over to Kim and Jared to see them in a lip lock. I then grab Paul and pull him up the stairs. I drag him up into my room and shoe him onto the bed.

"I won, so I want to be in control this time." I purr into his ear.

I feel him shudder underneath me and feel his response poking into my thigh. I grin as I push him back and start kissing him. I slowly kiss down his body until I get to his massive erection. I gently take it in my hand and slowly pump I. He groans and throws his head back as I smile. I hen lean down and take him in my mouth. I lick around his head and drink down his pre-cum as it leaks down. He moans and wraps his hands in my hair. I then decide to be naughty and gently squeeze his balls. I feel them tense underneath my touch, I smile and squeeze them a little harder. This time he moans out and spills his load into my mouth. I greedily drink it all up. I look back up at him and see him looking down at me with nothing but pure love and adoration. I smile as I straddle him and slowly push him into me. His eyes roll back into his head as I just sit there watching him. He then looks back at me and I smile. I push him back so he is laying down completely. I then lean down a little so my breasts are hanging in his face. I watch as his eyes go wide when he finally gets what I'm doing. I smile as I slowly start to bounce on him. I have to laugh as he looks at y breasts as if he doesn't know what to do with them. I lean down even further so my breast are literally in my face. He looks at them hungrily and looks at me pleading. I smile at him and he doesn't hesitate to take my breast in his mouth as his hands start to help me jump. I moan as I feel my release coming. Them I feel Paul's teeth lightly graze my nipple and I completely lose it and release. I also feel him release his hot seed into my as he roars out. After I have calmed down I look down at Paul and smile.

"Well I know for certain that you want to take control so have at it big boy." I say as I look at him.

His smile gets bigger as he flips us over. then he flips me over on my belly and starts pounding into me at a super fast rate. I can't help the load moans that escape my mouth, just as I know he can't hold back his grunts and groans. He continues to hit my spot as he thrusts in and out. My pleasure keeps on building until I can't hold it anymore and I release. I again feel him release inside of me but then I feel a slight stinging on the side of my neck. I don't know what it was but whatever it was made me cum again, harder than I ever have. After I calmed down I look up and see Paul still buried inside me with his teeth implanted in my neck. I smile softly, I have no idea why he's doing this and I know that if I ask he won't give me a strait answer but I felt as if this was important and to let him finish. I then feel him let go and lick the wound. I smile and look up at him lovingly. He has a worried look on his face until he sees me smile and a large grin busts onto his face. He then pulls me down and sits Indian style with me in his lap, him still buried deep inside me.

"You know, I'm going to start calling my personal pleasure god 'cause you always seem to find a way to please me." I state as I kiss his lips.

"Only if I can call you my personal pleasure goddess." He answers back.

"You got yourself a deal hot stuff!" I say and kiss his lips again.

I then snuggle up to his side and let the peaceful dreams overcome me. My last though as I join oblivion is 'I wonder why he bite me?' and everything goes black.

**The Next Day:**

I sigh as I roll over and push myself into Paul trying to block the light and go back to sleep. I hear and feel his chuckle which draws out a smile to my lips. My eyes gently flutter open but quickly shut again.

"OW! I hate the sun. Why the hell is it so bright?" I ask irritated.

He chuckles underneath me and gently lifts me up and puts me on his chest. I sigh as I cuddle into his neck. My body relaxes on its own when I hear is steady heart beat underneath my ear. Finally opening my eyes, I look up and lock gazes with Paul. Just like always my brain goes into a trance and before I know it we are in a steamy make-out session. He then pulls back and I pout. He chuckles.

"I think we should get dressed and go down stairs, everybody else is already awake." He says.

I sigh and then push myself up and walk over to my closet and start to pull out clothes. I put them on quickly and look back at Paul who is still in bed looking flabbergasted.

"What?" I ask him.

"No, shower today." He asks smiling broadly when I shake my head no.

I roll my eyes as he rolls out of bed and pulls on his shorts.

"You know it is no fair that men can roll out of bed and throw on some closes and still look sexy as hell. While women have to do all kinds of shit to be beautiful." I state with a pout.

"What are you talking about, you look completely and utterly sexy right now. You would look even sexier if you were naked though so...yeah." He states.

I smile and lean up and kiss him. He grabs my hand and we both head down stairs. As soon as we enter the kitchen all the males, including dad, look at me then turn their gazes to Paul. I ignore them and plop onto Jessica's lap since there aren't anymore chairs. She smiles and wraps her arms around my waist. I roll my eyes and look up at the guys and see Jake, Embry and Dad glaring daggers at Paul. I then feel my tummy growl so I jump out of Jessica's lap and walk over to the fridge. Pulling out everything I will need I find that it has gone quiet in the kitchen. I look at everybody o see them looking at me weird. I give them my famous 'are you crazy?' look.

"Um, why is everyone staring at me?" I ask uncomfortable in the spot light.

They all shrug their shoulders but continue staring. Ok, not awkward at all! I then roll my eyes and start breakfast. Even though I was cooking I still felt their eyes on me.

"Hey Is, Do you need any help?" Erica asks.

"Sure, You want to make the eggs?" I respond.

"Sure." She replies.

"I want to help!" Jessica all but screams.

"Fine!" I scream back. "Why do I always end up I always end up with the crazies?" I mutter but she must of heard me because she glared at me.

I smile at her and throw the bread at her. I quickly take of and hide behind Erica and Claire. Claire's eyes go wide as she looks between Jessica and I.

"Oh god, are you seriously going to make me choose?" She asks.

"Yup, and you're going to choice me or you lose your nerd who gives you answers on homework and tests." I say.

Her eyes go wide then she steels herself and glares at Jessica. We all look at each other and bust out laughing. Dad and the guys look at us as if were crazy!

"Hey don't look at us like that we're not that crazy!" Jessica and I yell in unison.

"And what we did get, we got from Bella!" Erica states.

"Yes, Luckily of you guys it can only be spread to people of the same gender." I say as I fake cough and all the girls fall to the ground croaking.

"I still don't see why they hang out with me if they catch dieses?!" I say.

Erica and Jessica are at their feet in less than 2 seconds and are at me sides.

"Because we love you!" They both say as they both peck me on the check.

"AW man, now I have cooties!" I whine.

Everyone burst out laughing at that one.

"Hey you can only get cooties from boys and you have got far beyond cooties!" Jessica says.

"Hey you have no room to talk Ms. I got 'far Beyond cooties' when I was 15!" I state.

Jessica laughs and shakes her head.

"But you love me anyways don't you?!" She says giving me puppy eyes.

"Damn straight I do!" I yell.

"Bella!" Dad scolds me.

"I love you daddy!" I say as I kiss his cheeks.

"Ok, so now I'm staving so shut up so I can make breakfast!" I state seriously.

Erica, Jessica and I all start cooking. 20 minutes later we have enough to feed us all and the boys bottomless pits. We all sit down and dig in.

"You girls are really good at cooking!" Dad exclaims.

"Well, we did have the best teacher ever!" Jessica explains and puts her arm around me.

"It helps that she's had years of experience 'cause I don't think she would of had the patience if she was learning also." Erica says.

I roll my eyes and jump up.

"So, what are we going to do before we have to go to school in... an hour!" I ask.

"Make-overs!" Jessica yells and drags all the girls upstairs into my room.

Oh, let the torture begin!


	14. Cheerleading and The Pink Plus Sign!

**So here's your update for all of you who where waiting!**

**Don't own Twilight, to much work! Luv, Lib**

**Bella's Point of View: 4 weeks later**

Damn it, is it possible to hate somebody but love the to death at the same time? Well, it must be because that is exactly how I feel about Jessica at the moment. Ever since the make-over before school 4 weeks ago, she has been dressing us up everyday. Now is no different and since I got my casts off, I now don't have a say in whether or not I need to get dressed or not. Now I have to and she is taking full advantage of it. I roll my eyes as she coat my face with layers of make-up. As soon as she is finished with me and now making a clown out of Erica, I run. I take off out the locker room doors and into the gym. As soon as I run into the gym I hear a loud whistle come from the bleachers. I smile and walk over to the guys. Plopping onto Paul's lap I look at the others. They all have the sad puppy dog faces on them.

"Aww! Are you guys sad because your girls are not here!" I ask them smiling.

They all nod their heads looking down. I laugh, standing up and twirling making my skirt fly.

"So what do you guys think of this years cheer outfits?" I ask the.

They all look me up and down then shrug. Wow, big help! I think.

"Well I for one think I have the world's sexiest girlfriend ever!" Paul states pulling me onto his lap.

My breath catches in my chest as I look at him. He looks down at me concerned.

"Are you ok Jelly Belly?" He asks me taking my hands in his.

I smile up at him and press my lips to his.

"You called me your girlfriend." I answer his question.

He looks at me and something seems to click in his head. He puts me down on the bleachers and gets down on one knee in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you give me the great pleasure of being my girlfriend? Will you make me the happiest man alive and let me call you mine?" He asks with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Paul Reed Lahore I would be honored to be you girlfriend. I would love to have you call me yours as long as I get to call you all mine." I say with love dripping from my voice.

He has the biggest smile ever on his faces as he picks me up and kisses me passionately on the lips spinning. I giggle and hug him with all my might. When we finally pull away, I see the girls are all done and are clapping with smiles on their faces. I just laugh as Pal sets me on my feet. I lean up and give him one last kiss before hurrying off with the girls. We quickly do our routine and make some arrangements to meet up next week before we scurry into the locker rooms to get dressed in normal clothes. Oh, thank god it's Friday! We can finally relax a little bit but the bad part is the boys can't stay over this weekend. They said they will stop by and see us but they can't stay the night. I'm extremely disappointed. That means I won't have a cuddle buddy this weekend. I start to pout as I walk out the doors and over to Paul. He must be able to read me or something because he kisses my out away and whispers sweet nothings into my ear about coming to see me everyday this weekend. I smile up at him and jump onto his back as he walks over to his truck. We all climb in and talk all the way to Jessica and Claire's house. When we get there the guys give us one more kiss then they leave. I turn around and look at the girls. We all share a big smile before we take off into the kitchen and grab a whole shit load of ice-cream out of the fridge. We all the make ourselves comfortable on the floor and put in 'Magic Mike' God they guys would kill us if they knew we watched this! After that we watch a whole bunch of other movies until we crash. The next morning when I wake up it isn't to a pleasant feeling. I feel as if I'm going to barf. As soon as that thought is out, I am up on my feet and running into the bathroom puking my guts. I feel somebody behind me holding my hair back. When I finally finish I see that Jessica is holding my hair back and all the other girls are crowded around me.

"Bella, I've never seen somebody throw up like that before unless they were pregnant. Bella, did you and Paul use protection?" Erica asks slowly.

I shake my head and start to cry. I feel Jessica pull me into her arms and start to sooth me. I hear them start mumbling some stuff and I hear somebody leave. When I finally calm down enough I look up to see Erica and Kim sitting in front of me and Claire nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Claire?" I ask in a raspy tone.

"She went to go get a test from the drug store." Jessica answers softly.

I mumble and 'o' and snuggle myself into Jessica's neck. She pulls me closer and starts rubbing my back. A couple of minutes later I hear the bathroom door open and Claire walk in. I look up at her and she looks down at me sadly. In 2 seconds she has me in her arms and is whispering to me that everything will be okay. I nod and they all vacant the bathroom. I grab the bag and open it to see that Claire bought the king that gives you a hunch on what your going to have. Blue for Boy, Pink for Girl. There are five test total. I slowly but surely take them all then plop myself down on the toilet seat. The next five minutes are the longest of my life. It seems that they are never going to end so when my phone alarm buzzes I almost fall off the toilet seat. I shakily get to my feet and stand in front of the mirror. Come on Bella, I think to myself, You can do this. You are not a coward, now prove it! I look down and gasp as I see all the test have the same marks on them. Clears as day. A Pink Plus Sign!


	15. Telling Paul

**2 in one weekend! You better be happy! ;) **

**Still don't own Twilight! Luv, Lib**

**Bella's Point of View:**

I gasp as I scan over all of the tests again quickly. No, No, No, No, NO! This was not suppose to happen! I was suppose to have finished High school and gone to College before I settled down and married THEN had kids. Shh! Calm down Bella. Your going to be okay. You and Paul will work it out. Calm Down! I mentally scream at myself. I then look back up at myself in the mirror. I turn so I'm standing side ways in front of the mirror. I gently put my hands on either sides of my now home for my unborn child for the next 9 months. It isn't until I start to really think about it do I calm down. I'm carrying Paul's child. I'm carrying my past time bully but now love of my life's baby. Oh god! What will Paul say? What if he doesn't me or the baby? What if he wants me to have an abortion? I can't do that. I will not kill our child before she has a shot at life. I am not that cruel. I am so lost in my thoughts that I jump when somebody knocks on the door.

"Bella are you okay?" Jessica says from behind the door.

I don't know am I okay? I'm pregnant at age 16. Ironic that I use to laugh at the girls on 16 and pregnant for being so stupid but now I'm going to be laughing at myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jess!" I answer back and unlock the door.

All the girls pile in. They look at me expectantly. I grab one of the tests and hold it up so they can see it. As soon as thy all see it they have me in a giant hug. I sigh contently because I know that even if Paul ends up leaving me, I will always have family. We don't say as we slowly walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. We all pile up on the bed with me in the middle.

"How am I going to tell Paul?" I ask weakly.

"How ever feels right?" Erica says as she hugs me.

I sigh and let myself relax into the hug. I don't know if it's the fact that I cried for like an hour or the fact that I found out I'm pregnant, but I'm extremely tired. Before I know it I have fallen asleep with my girls all around me, comforting me.

The next time I wake up it is to Erica standing over me.

"The boys are here. We are going to take the others out of the house while you tell him." She says softly.

"Thank You Erica." I say in a whisper.

She nods her head and walks out of the room. I quickly get p and walk into the bathroom and grab the tests. When I am at the top of the stairs I hear everybody else leave. I quietly walk down them and into the living room. I see Paul sitting on the couch looking at e lovingly. I slowly walk over to him and sit next to him but he doesn't seem to like that because he pulls me into his lap.

"Paul, I have to tell you something really, really important." I start slowly.

He looks confused but nods his head for me to continue.

"Um, how do I put this? Can I just show you instead?" I ask him nervously.

He nods his head again and I slowly pull out one of the tests out of my pocket. I look at it a minute and then hand it to him. He takes it and stares at it for a couple of minutes then looks back at me. I shyly pull the other out and hand them to him as well. He looks at all of them for a couple more minutes before a beautiful smile breaks on to his face and he turns to me and smashes his lips into mine. I automatically respond to the kiss.

"Were going to have a baby!" He all but yells out.

I smile as I nod my head. He picks me up and spins me around.

"And I thought you couldn't have gave me anything more than what you already have." He says.

I look at him bewildered.

"You gave me happiness, the will to fight, determination and most of all you gave me love that I didn't deserve. Now your going to give me a baby who will be as beautiful and wise as it's mother. You really can't give me anything that will top that one." He says as he kisses me.

"I could to. I can give you the great honor to tell my dad and twin." I say with a smile.

His eyes go wide but he then wipes it off.

"Anything to be with my angel." He says and nuzzles my neck here he bite me.

I feel feelings of calmness, love but most of all lust flow through me. I laugh as I kiss him.

"Um, but going up against your father and brother is a very scary thing. Will you please help me?" H asks with a whine in his voice.

"Of course, because I love you!" I say back.

"I love you too! My personal Little Angel." He says as he kisses me.

I smile, maybe we will be alright after all.


	16. Telling the Family!

**So here's your chapter for this weekend!**

**I have not and will never own Twilight! Luv, Lib**

**Paul's Point of View:**

Oh Shit! I'm going to be a father! I don't know if I should be excited or scared as hell. Well of course I'm going to be excited but I'm also going to be pissing my pants when we tell Chief Black and Alpha Black. Shit! I haven't even told her about the wolves yet! Damn, Paul you've been behind some. With that said I start to think of why I have been behind. I've had a certain brunette on my mind with a severe lack of clothing. Snap out of it Paul, this is what got you in trouble in the first place. Plus you need to have your eyes and mind on the road because your imprints in the car. I shake my head and look over to Bella. I smile at the sight. My beautiful angel is curled up in the corner asleep with her hands on her now flat tummy. I smile but it soon fades off my face as we pull up to the Black house-hold. I just sit there for a couple minutes until Jake opens the door and stands in the door way with a smirk on his face. Hmm... I wonder how long that will stay on his face after he gets the news. I manage a small smirk at his then look over to Bella who is still passed out cold. I sigh and get out of the truck and walk around. Opening up her door and pulling her into my arms, I walk up to the door stopping in front of Jake.

"Well, hello there Paul. Nice of you to finally bring my sister home not smelling like you!" Jake says happily at the beginning but then fades to anger.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I shouldn't of marked her until she knew but I couldn't help it. It was the wolfs fault, I don't know why he wanted her marked at that precise moment but I'm not going to complain. Now I'll be able to tell if she's ever in pain." I state.

He sighs and nods his head for me to continue into the house. As I pass the living room I see Billy sitting on the couch (He's not in a wheel chair in this story) watching the football game. I continue onto the stairs and gently place Bella on her sex smelling bed. So she wasn't exaggerating when she said she did everything in this house. Laundry, cooking, cleaning ect. Well I guess that would make her a good mother, always taking care f others and all. I look over to the door when I hear Jake and Billy coming up the stairs. They both stop at the doorway and look at me. Jake gets an odd look on his face as he looks at me then to Bella. Then something seems to click in his head as he growls at me. Billy looks at him bewildered.

"Jake, how about you stop growling before you wake up Bella and lets go talk down stairs." Billy states calmly.

We both nod our heads and walk down stairs with Jake glaring at me the whole way down. As soon as we are down the stairs Jake jumps me and slams me into the ground. Billy automatically grabs his arm, pulling him back.

"Jake, what the hell is wrong with you?" Billy asks disappointed.

Jake ignores his question and shoots a question at me.

"How long has she been pregnant? Or as I should rephrase it, How long have you two known she was pregnant?" He growls out at me.

Billy looks at me shocked before he give me a fatherly disapproving look. I look down.

"She only found out today, I'm pretty sure that's why she's so tired. She's been crying since she found out." I answer Jake.

Both of the looks on their faces ease of into a look of understanding. They both look up to the stairs then back at me and sigh. Kind of creepy how similar they are.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really think about protection when it happened. It just kind of happened." I explain.

Billy lets out a chuckle.

"That's how we ended up with these two!" He says smacking Jake lightly on the shoulder.

Jake sighs.

"Ok, I'm going to say I'm good with this, even if I'm not, but you do anything to hurt her or the baby, you'll end up a dead man. Shifter or not." Jake growls out the ending.

"I would never hurt her, she is my imprint, my soul. I'm still surprised she forgave me for everything else I've done." I state with sorrow at the end.

Jake looks down at this. He knows how I feel, we hurt the one girl who has done nothing to use but we still made fun of her. Now she's my everything and she has always been Jake's best friend. Now we both are forever going to be trying to make it up for her.

"Now, I have no idea what you two mean by that and I don't really want to know but what I do want to know is, when do you plan on telling the girls our tribal secret?" Billy asks us.

Both Jake and I share a look of horror.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" We both say in unison.

"Well, now that the first pack pup has been conceived, it only gives you a small amount of time. 9 months to be exact, but I suggest not to tell them when Bella's in labor."

We'll have to call a pack meeting later tonight to discuss when the imprints should be told. We will NOT be telling them on the day Bella and I's pup is born.

"Well we'll have to call a pack meeting. I'd say right now is a good time." Jake says as he walks out of the room.

A couple minutes later he walks back in.

"They'll be here in a bit." He says and plops on the couch.

Literally 5 minutes later, the boys come barging in. Jake tells them all to shut up and sit down. Of course Jake being the Alpha, they all obey.

"Ok, we need to discuss when we are going to tell our imprints." Jake says.

Sam looks at us confused.

"You all imprinted?" He asks bewildered.

We all smile and tell him our imprint name. His eyes go wide when I tell him I imprinted on Bella.

"Well at least Emily won't be lonely." He says smiling.

"Um...Why do we have to discuss this now? Can't we just ell them later on?" Quil asks.

"Because this cock-sucker over here," as he nods his head at me "just so happens to be the father of the first pack pup. So now we have to tell our imprints before we all get put in the dog houses literally." Jake says causally.

I sneak a glance at Embry and see him glaring daggers at me.

"Calm down Embry, I already threatened his ass that if he hurt Bella or the baby he's dead." Jake says.

I hear sounds of agreement all around the room. I smile, I know that Bella would have a family to fall back on if anything ever happens to me. Also because of the reaction of all the wolves when Jake said the first pack pup was going to be born. You see, when an imprint gets pregnant all of the wolves go into protective mode of said imprint. God, I feel sorry for the poor suckers that mess with the pregnant imprints. They'll probably end up dead in a gutter.

"Well, then have we come to agreement that we will tell them after the bonfire we are going to hold this Saturday?" Jake asks, interrupting my thoughts.

Everyone nods in agreement and turns to me. Just by looking at their faces I know what they want.

"I have no idea. She just told me today, so if you all want to turn into whimps I'll get you a picture of the sonogram. Okay, well um... Sam would have ended up with one anyway because I have a hunch she would have killed me if I didn't give her one..." I trail off.

All the others laugh.

"Oh, and she said something about making Jessica and Erica the god mothers and Quil and Jared the god fathers." I add quickly.

They all look at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, she seems to think were having twins..." I say with a smirk as I see all their jaws drop.

Well this pregnancy is going to be fun!


	17. Over Protective Males!

**I am so sorry I couldn't update last week! My computer decided to have mental problems and when ever I would get started on a chapter, it would erase it! Yeah, Be happy I didn't throw my computer out of a 100 story building's window. So here's a chapter, you might get more. Depends if my computer decides to work with me not against me!**

**Still don't own Twilight! Luv, Lib**

**Bella's Point of View:**

Does anyone know how it feels to have a cast on then get it taken off and then you feel stupid because you keep tripping over yourself or forget you don't have crutches to hold you up and fall on your face. Well that is me at this moment. I finally got my cast off a week ago and I wouldn't be surprised if I end up with it back on hear shortly, and maybe a couple more broken bones as well. Sighing as I finish doctoring up my now bandaged bloody knee, I slowly make my way back into my bedroom. Only to have to get up again right after I sat down to get the door. Walking down the stairs I try to think of who could be at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone. Dad shouldn't be home until 7, maybe later because he's fishing with Charlie. Jake is doing whatever Jake does and this time he took Paul along. They said they shouldn't be back until like 5ish and right now it is like 3:30, so it can't be them. I sigh, I'll just have to see who it is when I answer the door. Stopping at the door I take a breath and open it. I look up and smile.

"Hi, guy!" I say happily to Embry, Jared and Quil.

They smile back and walk in the door when I moved aside.

"So... Whatcha doin'?" I ask causally.

"What we can't come see our favorite little Black? 'Cause we can leave if you don't want us here but we won't." Embry says teasingly at me.

I pout at him and plop onto the couch. They all come and surround me, Jared pulling my feet up onto his lap, Embry letting me use his lap as a pillow for y head and Quil sitting on the floor in front of me. I sigh.

"This is the best part of having you guys as my friends. If I'm ever freezing my ass of I can always count on the walking, talking heaters to be somewhere around." I say as I start to play with Quil's short hair.

They all laugh and mumble in agreement. I smile at them and reach over for the remote. I start to flip through the channels when Jared takes the remote from me. I look at him confused.

"Sorry Belly Boo, but I am not watching a chick flick." He says and flips the channel to Wrestling.

I pout at him but don't argue and snuggle down into Embry's lap, watching the two guys on the T.V try to tackle the other. We end up watching the whole thing before my little Paulina decides to make herself known. All the guys look at me and I laugh.

"What it's not my fault she's hungry." I say as I get up and walk into the kitchen.

"She?" Jared asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, she. When Claire bought the test she bought the ones that give you rough estimation on what the sex is. The plus sign was pink so she's a girl." I state slowly so they can understand.

I then get out the supplies to make sandwiches, making my self one sandwich and the boys four each. I make eight extra knowing that Paul and Jake will be hungry when they come over. I pass the boys their sandwiches ad they smile at me.

"Thanks Bells!" They all say in unison.

I smile and mumble a 'your welcome' before I take a bite of my sandwich. We finish our late lunch/early dinner in peace and quiet before we head back into the living room to watch some more T.V. This time Quil picks the channel, he decides on HBO which is currently playing 'The Howling 2'

"Thank You Quil! For actually piking something I can understand! Unlike Jared." I say and shoot Jared a dirty look, which he just shrugs off.

We all get comfortable and start to get engrossed into the movie. I have to smile when I feel all three boys put one of their hands where my baby bump will be. It's like they are trying to protect her even if she isn't here yet. I smile and turn my attention back to the movie. We are in the middle of movie when I start to get sleepy and fall asleep.

The next time I wake up it is to the font door opening. I slowly open my eyes and see the 3 boys are all still surrounding me but this time they are sleeping peacefully. I look over to the door and see Paul and Jake both looking at me, smiling. I roll my eyes at them and look at the clock to see it's almost 6. Looking back over to the boys who are still awake I point to the kitchen.

"There are sandwiches in the fridge for you guys if you want them." I say.

They both nod and stalk into the kitchen, only to walk back out a couple seconds later with the sandwiches in their hands.

"So, what did you guys do that made them 3 so tired?" Jake asks.

"Nothing really, I think I put them to sleep with my personality. All we did was watch Wrestling, which is really boring if you ask me, eat lunch and then come back out here to watch 'The Howling 2' Yup pretty boring if you ask me." I say and yawn.

"Well them boys look mighty comfortable." Paul states with a smile.

I look at them ad smile. They do look comfortable, they are all spread out on the couch with me in the middle and their hands all on my belly. I nod over at Paul.

"I must say they are comfortable pillows and my personal heaters." I say and snuggle into Embry, who is closest to me.

"See that Jake, I've been gone all day and I still don't get a hug." Paul says as he puts a hand over his heart dramatically.

I giggle and slowly get out of the circle that the boys made around me.

"Holy Crap! It's cold in here!" I say jumping up and hurrying over to Paul. I plop myself down in between them and put my legs on Jakes lap, snuggling into Paul's side as they both laugh at me.

I pout and they automatically stop laughing. I smile at them and sigh as Paul wraps his a around me, placing his hand on our baby.

"Dad should be home in about an hour." I tell Jake who nods at my statement.

I then get up and walk into the kitchen with both of them trailing behind me. I get out the stuff to make chicken fried steak, when Jake comes and grabs it from me.

"I'll do this, how about you make the salad and Paul make the rice?" He says as he shoots Paul a warning look.

Paul nods and I sigh and mutter under my breath 'I'm Pregnant not terminal' but they both ignore my protests. I huff and do as I was told. God, just wait until I get moody and start smacking them when they tell me what to do. Yeah, those are the days I'm looking forward to. Hopefully i'll make it to those days without blowing up.


	18. The Doctor Appointment

**So Here's another chapter to make up for last weekend when I didn't update!**

**Still Don't own Twilight! Luv, Lib**

**Bella's Point of View:**

It's been about 3 weeks since the boys went into over protective mode and in those 3 weeks I have met their other friends. Sam and Emily. Sam is a nice guy and he acts just like the other boys do when I'm doing something 'dangerous' Emily is sweet and the best chief ever. Sure she says the same things about e but it's a lie. She is the sweetest person ever. We get together at least once a week to swap recipes and take turns cooking for the boys. Another thing Emily and I have in common is that she's pregnant to! But, Shhh! Sam doesn't know yet! She is trying to think of a way to tell him. Speaking of babies, my first ultrasound is today! Paul is going to pick me up so we can both go. I'm so excited! I know, I know, we can't tell the gender of the baby yet (I still think it's a girl, Emily thinks it's a boy) but we can get a first look at our baby. I am unable to keep the smile off my face while I'm getting dressed. Or eating. Or when I'm in Paul's truck on the way to the doctors. I look over at Paul and see him smiling at me, Me smiling back. When he stops the truck he pulls me over to him and plops me on his lap.

"You are the most amazing women I have ever known. You gave me a second chance even after I screwed everything up, you gave me love that I don't really deserve and now your holding our baby inside you. A product of our love and your willingly let it grow in your body. You are amazing, beautiful, kind, loving, compassionate, caring and all mine. I love you more than anything in this world, Universe really. You are my everything , if I didn't have you... I don't know how I would survive." He says looking me in the eyes the whole time so I can see that he's telling the truth.

I smile at him with tears in my eyes.

"I love you to Paul. You are everything I could have ever dreamed a man should be. You are my everything and I love you more than life itself. Your the father of my unborn child, the person I turn to when I'm down, the man I want to spend my whole life with, my forever... my happily ever after." I say to him looking into his eyes.

We keep eye contact for what feels like forever. It feels like he can see into my very soul when he does that, and then finally our lips meet. We spend a good 5 minutes kissing before we pull away and get out of the truck. We hold hands as we walk into the lobby and sign in. Sitting in the lobby I rest my head against Paul's shoulder as he wraps an arm around me. I sigh and close my eyes, feeling all my muscles relax into him. A couple minutes later we hear a nurse call my name. We both stand up and follow her into a medium sized white room. She leaves after telling us 'the doctor will be here shortly' Paul and I look at each other for the longest time before we hear the door open. I look up to see Dr. Anderson looking at a folder in his hand. he looks up and smiles.

"And you must be Isabella." He says happily.

"Um, Please call me Bella." I answer back.

"Ok, Bella, I'm Dr. Anderson and I'll be doing your ultrasound this evening." He says "And you must be the father?" He says as he shakes Paul's hand.

"Yes, I'm Paul Lahore, nice to meet you." Paul says pleasantly.

"Ok, shall we get started?" Dr. Anderson asks.

Both Paul and I nod our heads. I pull up my shirt and shudder as he puts the cold gel on my tummy. Paul reaches over and grabs my hand soothingly. I smile up at him as Dr. Anderson starts moving the wand across my belly. After a couple minutes he turns and smiles at Paul and I.

"Congrats! Your having twins!" He says while Paul and I are both doing the fish mouth thing.

He smiles at us and starts to explain what everything is and where the babies are placed. By the time he is done explaining both Paul and I have large smiles busting across our faces. We shake hand with Dr. Anderson and gather the copies of the ultrasound. I skip all the way out to the truck as Paul laughs at me. We get in and Paul drives us to Sam and Emily's house. Before Paul even has time to get out I'm out and through the front door. I run in and ignore all the boys, pushing myself into the kitchen. I look over to Emily, who is cooking dinner, and smile. She smiles back.

"So, it turns out Paul and I aren't having a baby. WE'RE HAVING TWINS!" I yell and I hear all go quiet in the living room before the kitchen door busts open and the guys pile in. I laugh at Paul's pout.

"Ah, Come on Bella! Why couldn't I have told the guys?" Paul whines.

"I have no Idea why I yelled it, probably because I'm excited but you can show them the ultrasound. I still get to show Emily though!" I say as I bounce over to Emily and pull out the picture. I see Paul pull out his and start to show the guys, who's faces are all in awe. I show the picture to Emily and she automatically starts to gush over them.

"You should totally give me one! I want to hang it on the fridge!" Emily says excited.

I look at her weirdly.

"It's ok Emily, I had the doctor make several copies." Paul says as he grabs my purse and pulls out like 20 ultrasound pictures.

Emily screams and grabs one. She walks over to the fridge and hangs it there. The guys are all laughing at Emily's antics while I'm not.

"Hey Paul, you are now a magician because I didn't even know you had Dr. Anderson make more let alone put the in my purse." I say in awe as I look at him.

All the guys bust out laughing again. I just turn and glare at them. Then seeing as it won't do any difference glaring at them, I lean on Emily's shoulder and burry myself in her hair. Yup, I got a feeling Emily and I are going to be each others anti-male protection team. While the boys are going to be against us. Oh, this is going to be fun!


	19. Telling Stories and Big Ass Puppies!

**I would like to thank all my faithful readers! You guys are the reason I keep posting chapters! Without you I'd still be the shy girl, always questioning her writing ability, but from all your reviews I can see that I didn't have anything to worry about! I feel so loved when you guys review telling me what you think of my story and it makes me even more determined to fight my pathetic excuse of a laptop to deliver you more chapters. So I had today off for Professional Development so I was happy because I was busy this weekend and couldn't update.**

**So I'm not Mrs. Meyers so I clearly don't own Twilight. I personally don't think I'll ever get up that high to be in the same range as Mrs. Meyers but oh well! Luv, Lib **

**Bella's Point of View:\**

I'm going to a bonfire with Paul! OMG! I'm mentally squealing in my head but I'm pretty sure he knows what I'm thinking about by the way he's looking at me. So if you don't know, I'm in Paul's truck on the way to first beach so we can hang out with all of our friends. Currently I'm roasting my butt off in Paul's truck huddled up to him. Paul said to wear something warm because it's apparently going to be cold out later. I'm pretty sure he's lying and is just trying to be overprotective Paul again but it's ok 'cause I'm pretty sure anyone of the guys would have made me dress up like this. Well, they wouldn't have physically forced me into my clothes like Paul did because let's just face it, that would have been weird. When I say physically forced me I mean like Physically. I was just getting out of the shower when he busts in the door and hands me the clothes. I tried to tell him no but he ripped my towel off me and dressed me. Now usually I would have put up a fight If I hadn't been distracted by a certain pair of lips in a certain lower region. God, I hate that he has that affect on me. It bugs me to no end knowing that if he ever wants me to do something I don't want to do, he can touch me and I'm putty in his hands. I am pulled out of my thoughts when Paul turns on the radio. Hmm, must have been to boring for him to be sitting in silence. I then decide to listen to the music for the remainder of the ride. As we pull up to the beach Scotty McCreery's song The trouble with Girls comes on. I see Paul get a evil grin on his face as he cranks up the stereo and pulls me out of the car. He then jumps up on the hood of his truck and pulls me up after him. Pulling me to him he starts to sing loudly along to the radio as he spins and dips me. I'm laughing because 1 this is fun and 2 all our friends and family are looking at us as if we are crazy. When the song finally ends Paul makes bow before he jumps down to turn off the truck. Mean while he's doing that Jake comes out of nowhere throwing me over his shoulder and takes off running in the opposite direction. I start to laugh and scream for Paul to come save me while Jake just continues running.

"Ha-ha Paul! I have captured the princess, you may never have her back!" Jake yells over his shoulder in an evil laugh, which in turn causes me to laugh.

"Ha-ha Jacob! You may have my princess But looky here, I have captured yours as well!" Paul yells back.

I look up at him and sure enough he has Jessica over his shoulder while she's laughing her head off. I smile.

"Jessie, it looks like were the captured princesses! Oh, wait, were Peach and Daisy!" I scream excited.

Jessica looks over at me and busts out laughing.

"What, are these 2 our... dragons? turtle? What the hell is that thing anyway?" She asks me over Paul's shoulder, who in case your wondering is trying to think of a way to steal me back.

"Um... Well it spits fire, but it also has a shell so... a Durtle? Tragon? I have no fudging idea!" I yell over Jake's shoulder.

Then I notice something, Paul and Jake are getting closer together. Jessica seems to notice this to because she looks at me with confusion on her face. It isn't until I see Jared in front of me (behind Jake) do I know what there doing. Paul's having Jared take me away from Jake, I turn around and notice Embry standing behind Paul. Jessica and I share an evil grin. Looking back over at Jared I smile and open my arm toward him. He jumps forward and grabs me at the same time Embry jumps forward and grabs Jessica. They both take off down the beach after they have us. I have to laugh as I see both the boys dumb founded faces. They expected their plans to work, which they did, but they didn't expect the other to have the same plan. I look up at Jared who is carrying me bridal style and smile. I lean up and whisper my plan in his ear.

"When Paul comes to get me take off running and grab Kim. Embry's going to do the same with Erica and Jessica. This way you and Embry will get to rub it in that you had all the girls and that you quicker then they are. Then the added bonus that it will make them mad." I whisper in his ear.

He smiles and does as I said but he does on extra. He runs over and snatches up Claire. After that both him and Embry share a look. Then they both take off into the water, getting us all wet. Jared keeps a good hold on Kim, Claire and I so we won't I don't know drown in the 5 feet of water we're in. I personally don't mind it because this water is cold and Jared it hot. No not that kind of hot! Well, that type to but right now I'm talking about temp. wise. I laugh as I see Quil, Jake and Paul all make a mad dash into the water and to the boy who took their girlfriends. Paul comes over and glares at Jared, so I swat water into his face.

"Don't go glaring at him it was mine and Jessica's idea. He just made it a little bit more fun by getting us wet!" I answer at his look of disbelief that I splashed him.

He huffs and pulls me from Jared's arms and into his own. Quil doing the same thing. I smile as I see Embry and Jake with their girlfriends in their arms come over so were in a complete circle. I sigh and lean back in Paul's chest enjoying the feel of the cool water surrounding us. I then feel and hear all of the boys sigh and start to tug us back onto dry land. Once we're on solid land Emily comes over with some big towels. The boys all smile at her and kiss her cheek in thanks. She just shakes her head ad mutters something like 'Boys will be boys' and walks away. Paul take one f the towels and wraps it around us both and walks us over to a log by the fire. We sit there and talk to our friends for awhile before food is announced. The boys all get up and come back with 2 plates each. 1 with food piled higher than a mountain and another with less food than the first but only by a little. They all hand us the plates with less on them while us girls look at them wide eyed.

"What? Your eating for 3 now so I don't want to hear a thing about it. I want my babies to be nice and healthy!" Paul offers an explanation to all the food.

I sigh but don't say anything. 1 thing you need to learn quickly with Paul, if he wants something done, it will get done even if you don't like it. Plus, I think it's sweet he wants our babies to be healthy. Although this might not me the best way to make them healthy. We all eat quickly, well the girls and I eat the boys devoured, and before we know it it's dark and time for the legends. I smile as my dad comes over and starts to tell the story of the spirit warriors. Dad continues telling stories until he gets to one I've never heard before. Now you might not find this surprising but to me it is. I'm the daughter of the Tribal Chief and Story teller. I've heard every story there is, well that's what I thought before tonight. I listen intently to dad as he tells us the story of the third wife. After he is done with the story he gives all the boys a look before he bids goodnight and leaves. I look over at Paul who is looking down at me nervously. I smile lightly at him which causes him to ease up a little. He gently takes my had ad pulls me into the forest. His movements must have given the other boys some courage because they follow quickly after us with their girlfriends in tow. Paul sits me down on a fallen tree where the girls are soon sitting on as well. The boys stand in front of us, looking as if they'll never see us again.

"Um, so you girls know the legends now. So we have something to tell you." Jake says nervously looking at Jessica.

All us girls look at them confused but nod for them to continue.

"They legends are true." Jake and Paul say slowly.

The girls and I sit there for a second before Jessica, being the impatient one, decides to speak.

"Is this a joke?" She asks them.

They all shake their heads.

"We can prove it to you, if you don't believe us." Jake says.

Jessica nods her head at him to show she wants it proven. All the boys look at each other before they walk deeper into the woods. A couple minutes later 5 large wolves come slowly out of where the boys disappeared. Jessica, Erica, Claire and Kim all scream and hide behind me. I look at the as if their crazy and take a step forward. They all squeak ad take a step back. I roll my eyes.

"Bella, how are you not scared of them?" Jessica asks stuttering.

"Well, that is probably because I'm the Tribal Chief's daughter. I literally grew up listening to the legends and when I was little I use to dream that they were real. So it's not a big surprise." I answer back.

The girls all look at me as if I'm crazy.

"What? You guys heard the legends, their spirit warriors. They were made to protect people not harm them." I say as I look at the wolves/boys, who all look at me with a look of relief in their eyes. Probably because now they have at least one of us girls that believe in them and have faith in them.

I look at all of them and a smile cracks onto my lips.

"You know, if you would actually look at them you would see that all they look like are some big ass puppies." I say as I look at Jessica.

She gently takes a step forward to stand next to me and takes my hand. She smiles at the boys and looks back at the girls.

"She's right." Is all she says and the others slowly make their way forward.

We all stand in a line in front of the wolves when I decide to be risky. I gently walk over so I'm right in front of the big silver one. I notice that this one is the second largest, the first being the reddish brown one. I gently sit down in front of him and smile as he lowers himself down, putting his large head in my lap.

"You know the weirdest part of this is I can tell who each one of you are!" I say as I start to pet his soft head.

I look up at the girls and see them still standing where they were, all looking confused. I sigh.

"That one is Quil," I say pointing to the light brown one, who nods his head at me, "That one is Jared," pointing to the darker brown one, who also nods his head, "Embry," pointing to the dark grey one, "Jacob," I say reaching over and petting him on the snout, "And Paul." I say looking down at the light grey wolf in my lap leaning down and kissing his nose. Which causes him to huff and me to smile. My smile gets larger as the girls slowly walk up to their wolfish boyfriends. So maybe they will get use to this after all. Then I remembered something from when I was a kid.

"You know, I always wanted a dog." I say and all the girls burst out laughing as the boys/wolves give my a stern look.

"What? It's true but I personally think I'm getting a better deal out of this one because not only do I have 1 dog, we have 5!" I say as I look at the girls, who all smile and nod their heads.

"Hey, at least their house trained!" Jessica says and we all burst out laughing, even the wolf boys.


	20. The Imprint and The Mark!

**So, I have an eye doctor appointment on Tuesday! He's going to tell me I read to much, I just know it! So, I might end up with glasses so this might be my last chapter with eye freedom!:) Here's your Chapter for this weekend!**

**And I have Paul to do the disclaimer! **

**Paul: Libs doesn't own the Twilight series, no matter how much she dreams she does. She still doesn't own any of the pack or the Imprints, but she does own the Vampires.**

**Me: WHAT? Why the hell would I want them! I'd rather have a hot sexy wolf. Knowing my luck, if I owned vampires I'd have my blood drank. **

**Paul: You're afraid of getting bite by a vampire! Ha! I'm not!**

**Me: THAT"S BECAUSE YOUR A WOLF,THEY DON'T LIKE YOUR BLOOD! But I won't have a problem with one of the pack boys bite me! (Sighs dreamily) **

**Paul: Your not an Imprint so we won't bite you!**

**Me: Hey, you never know maybe one of the younger boys will imprint on me!**

**Paul: Probably no-...**

**Me: Say another word and Bella and the babies die!**

**Paul: Ok! I give!**

**Me: Thanks! So I don't own Twilight, sadly. (Starts to day dream about what would happen if I owned Twilight, Naked Native American Wolves)**

**So On with the story!**

**Paul's Point of View:**

I look over at Jake as he tries to convince our imprint to believe that the stories are actually true. Looking away from Jake, my eyes fall on Bella. My Bella. My Life. What would I do if she doesn't want to be with me because of this. I sigh softly as Jessica asks for proof. The guys and share a look before we walk into the forest, striping before coming back out in our wolf forms. I watch as all of the girls jump up and hide themselves behind Bella. Automatically I hear the packs protests in my mind. We are still all overprotective of Bella since she's carrying the first Pack pups and clearly none of us like the way all the girls made Bella be the shield, she's pregnant she should be in the back being protected from the danger. I'm so into my thoughts I don't hear Bella start talking to the girls. When I finally tune back in it's because Bella has walked forward and plopped herself on the grass in front of me. I automatically respond to her closeness put my head on her lap, relaxing into the scent of my mate. Feeling her start to pet my head, I close my eyes and cuddle into her tummy, pressing my ear up to our pups. Right there with my mate I feels as if nobody can interfere, which they can't. I can't even hear what my pack mates are thinking. Opening my eyes I see all of the girls sitting by their mates, petting them like Bella's doing to me.

"You know, I always wanted a dog!" I hear Bella say.

The boys and I all give her a stern look as the other imprint burst out laughing.

"What? It's true but I personally think I'm getting a better deal out of this one because not only do I have 1 dog, WE have 5!" Bella says as she pets me.

All the girls smile and nod their heads in agreement. I hear all of the guys approval in their thought. So not only do they except us individually. they except us as a pack also. It pleases all of our wolves to hear that they won't try to tear us away from one another.

"Hey, at least their all house trained!" Jessica says.

This causes all of us to burst out laughing. Even us boys who are still in our wolf forms so it sounds like barking. I smile a wolf-y smile as I reach up and lick Bella on the cheek. She smiles at me, leaning down and kisses me right on my mouth under my nose. I look at her shocked and I hear all of the guys thoughts similar to mine. I then smile at her which she returns as she moves my head off her lap. I whine thinking she's going to leave me but she surprises me when she cuddles herself into my side, burying her head in the fur of my neck. I automatically move myself to wrap around her. I look up to Jake, who is watching me with Jessica buried in the same position as Bella, and we look at each other for a long moment before he nods at me. I then turn my head to look at Embry, who is looking down at Ericka but when he senses me looking he looks up, we also stare at each other before he to nods. I feel a great sense of relief at that, now I've gotten both brother approval. Jake then decides that we've spent enough time in wolf form and makes us pull away from our imprints and phrase back. As soon as we are phrased back we walk over to our imprint and kiss them with all our might. They accepted us for what we are, they couldn't do anything else to make us any happier. Bella looks me up and down with a pout on her face.

"I already miss Puppy!" She whines.

That comment makes me smile as I peck her on the lips.

"He misses you to sweetheart." I say back to her and a beautiful smile busts on to her lips.

I look over to Jake again and watch as he nods his head at all of us and pulls Jessica deeper into the forest. The others follow his lead and pull their imprint in different directions, not wanting Bella to have to walk any further. I gently pull Bella over to the log all the girls were sitting on and pull her down onto my lap.

"Bells, there is something else that comes with being a wolf and it kind of involves you." I start nervously.

She looks at me with an encouraging smile and pecks me on the lips. I smile, I can do this.

"So, do you remember that new story that Billy told at the Bonfire? The one about the third wife? The Imprint?" I ask her to which she nods.

"Well, that is also true. When a wolf first phrases they have the ability to imprint. It doesn't force the wolf to love the imprint, it gives the wolf a gentle shove in the right direction. It's like when you first look into her eyes, she becomes everything you want, do and need. Every thought in your head contains her and nothing else. It's like a blind man seeing for the first time. It's realizing that all you will ever need rests right in front of you. It's finding your other half. It's looking into the eyes of your own personal forever. You would do anything, be anything for her. She becomes your everything, you don't need anything else if you have her. Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is, Bella I imprinted on you. I love you more than life itself and always will. I would do anything for you, even if it might be the end of me. You literally have me in the palm of your hand and I swear to all that will listen, that I will never hurt you again. No one will ever hurt you again. You will be treated as if you were a queen, you will always be my number on priority and I will never leave you. So, Please tell me you except this imprint 'cause I don't think I could live if you didn't!" I say as I look her in the eyes, which are filed with tears.

"Of course Paul, I love you more than anything on this planet and I love that I'm your soul mate. Your my best friend, I can trust you and tell you everything that's ever upsetting me. Your the love of my life, the only person who makes me feel like I'm better than everybody else. Your the father of my unborn babies, the only reason I think I can actually be a mom with you by my side. Your my forever, the person who I cling to and would be destroyed if you left. So, yes Paul I except the imprint." She says as she smashes her lips into mine.

I smile into the kips as I gently lay her back onto the dirt. When I'm sure she's on the ground, I gently trail kisses down to my mark and start to suck on it softly. I have to contain my grin as I hear her start to moan.

"You want to know what this is?" I ask her in a seducing voice.

She nods her head dumbly as I'm still playing with her mark.

"This is my mark. Wolves are very possessive and have to mark their mates. Mating marks like this are suppose to be magical, saying as their has only ever been one recorded in history. The reason the wolf marked his mate back then was because she was an attribute to the pack. She had a special power that got transported into the wolf. So when a bloodsucker came that had a power, the wolf could use his mates power to help destroy the bloodsucker. The wolves thought the imprint had the power because she was the Chief's daughter, like you, and needed more protection then the other imprints. The funny thing is the imprint just so happens to be your great-great grandmother. So the Elders think that that is one reason my wolf marked you, you are suppose to help the tribe." I explain to her as I look into her eyes, which are filled with curiosity and pride.

"So, I help the pack by helping you?" She asks to which I nod my head.

She smiles at me and slams her lips back onto mine. I willingly co-operate and kiss her back. It isn't until I feel her tugging at my shorts do I realize what exactly she wants. I smile and gently start to strip her. After we are both naked we slowly make love, with more passion then I have ever imagined could exist. We both hit our climaxes at the same time. I pull her into my arms, so she's not uncomfortable on the hard dirt, and we both spend the next hour looking up at the stars. When I feel like it's time to leave I help her gat up and put her clothes back on before we slowly walk back to her house. When we get there I see Jake and Jessica sitting on the couch cuddling.

"About time you decided to bring my sister back, you jackass!" Jake says as a greeting.

"Hey, it's not my fault. She wanted, I give. So Shut up!" I reply back just to piss him off.

It works because he glares at e before he turns his glare to Bells, who's blushing like mad.

"Oh, Did you 2 do the naughty out in the forest? Damn Bells, you really go to the extreme when you learn your boyfriends a wolf." Jessica says in a taunting tone.

Bella looks up at her and smiles.

"Yup, How else am I going to Induce labor hen I'm over 9 months pregnant!" Bells says with a smirk.

Jake gags before he buries himself into Jessica's hair. She smiles at him and pats his head. Bella then decides she wants to watch T.V with the Alpha couple so she plops herself down on the other couch, stretching out completely. I sigh as I pick her up and put her on my chest, while I spread out on the couch.

"You know, I never thought that was going to end. It took forever!" I groan out with Jake nodding in agreement.

The girls both look at each other and smile.

"Oh, It has only just begun!" They both say in perfect unison.

Oi! We are totally in for it with our crazy sexy imprints!


End file.
